Contes de fées oubliés
by Lovely Hatred
Summary: Harry Potter est mort durant la Bataille Finale, mais ses amis n'ont pas abandonné la guerre... Hermione se bat et cherche à recruter des personnes pour aider la Résistance. Et contre toute attente, c'est un groupe d'individus masqués qui va l'aider dans cette bataille.
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le prologue d'une histoire à laquelle j'ai longtemps pensée et qui me tient à coeur :)

Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf certains personnages qui seront très reconnaissables et l'histoire qui sort tout droit de ma tête ;)

.

.

* * *

.

.

Il était une fois… Voilà comment aurait pu commencer l'histoire de ma vie. Après tout, avec des cheveux ébouriffés et des dents trop longues, j'étais une jeune fille banale avant d'apprendre que j'étais une sorcière. A cet instant-là, ma vie a pris des airs de contes de fée. J'étais une sorcière ! Et j'allais dans une école pour apprendre tout ce qui concernait la magie ! Je ne pouvais rêver mieux.

Je me souviens que lorsque ma mère me lisait des histoires pour m'endormir, je me disais qu'il fallait forcément être une princesse pour vivre heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Néanmoins, après avoir appris que j'étais une sorcière, cette idée a totalement disparu. A onze ans, je me suis donc retrouvée à Poudlard. Au début, j'avais peur de ne pas me faire d'amis, car la plupart des élèves connaissaient l'existence de la magie depuis leur naissance, contrairement à moi. Alors j'ai travaillé deux fois plus dur, pour ne pas être dépassée.

Lorsque Ron et Harry m'ont sauvé la vie face au troll des montagnes, j'ai compris qu'ils seraient toujours là pour moi. Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Les doutes ont commencé à arriver en quatrième année. Lorsque Cédric Diggory est mort, je me suis dit qu'il était impossible que ma vie soit un conte de fée. On ne meurt pas dans les histoires pour enfants. Et puis, je me suis souvenue qu'il y avait toujours une méchante sorcière dans ces contes. Et là, j'ai réalisé que Voldemort n'était rien d'autre que ça : le méchant de l'histoire.

Évidemment, dans les contes, le méchant est toujours tué par le héros. Le bien gagne toujours sur le mal. J'ai compris que la réalité était différente. Harry n'a pas vaincu Voldemort. Lors de la bataille finale, nous l'avons vu tomber. Le méchant avait gagné. Je n'étais plus une princesse de conte de fée. Aucun prince charmant ne viendrait me sauver. J'étais perdue…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ceci est donc le prologue d'une fiction "longue" pour une fois... Je l'ai dans la tête depuis un bon moment et je me suis enfin décidée à la poster. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment quelle taille elle fera mais je pense à une vingtaine de chapitres maximum. Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce court texte déjà. J'essaierais d'être régulière pour poster (quelques chapitres étant déjà écrit) mais je ne promets rien...

Dites-moi tout, bisous :)

LH


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut ! Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas...

Bonne lecture !

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling excepté certains personnages et l'histoire.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

**_Chapitre 1 : Nouvel objectif_**

_What about the world today ? What about the place that we called home ?_

_._

Elle courait. La forêt autour d'elle lui paraissait trop sombre, trop grande, trop silencieuse pour qu'elle y soit réellement en sécurité. En fait, elle n'était en sécurité nulle part. Plus maintenant. Ils étaient nombreux à fuir à travers tout le pays. Certains étaient partis en France, mais ils n'étaient pas protégés pour autant. Certains étaient partis plus loin encore. Ça ne changeait rien. Voldemort avait main mise sur quasiment le monde entier. Seuls quelques gouvernements étrangers résistaient encore. Les nés-moldus qui voulaient s'y réfugier étaient la plupart du temps dénoncés ou tués avant d'y arriver. Les quelques-uns qui réussissaient à atteindre ces pays étaient alors hors d'atteinte. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que leur gouvernement ne tombe à leur tour.

Elle était restée en Grande-Bretagne. C'était là que se trouvait l'ennemi, c'était là qu'il y avait la Résistance, c'était là qu'il fallait agir.

Elle courait. Les rafleurs étaient à sa poursuite. Elle chercha dans sa poche la fiole qui contenait la potion d'oubli. Si elle se faisait attraper, elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Aucune des informations qu'elle détenait ne devaient arriver dans leurs mains. Elle mettrait toute la Résistance et l'Ordre du Phénix en péril.

Elle avait mal aux jambes à force de courir. Elle avait mal au visage à force de se prendre des branches. Elle était éraflée de partout. Mais elle devait continuer. Elle ne devait pas abandonner maintenant. Elle savait qu'elle était presque arrivée.

Soudain, l'immense lac apparut sous ses yeux. Elle se lança le sort de Têtenbulle et plongea dans l'eau glacée. Ils ne la suivraient pas là où elle allait. Ils savaient que c'était dangereux pour les Mangemorts et les Partisans. Elle nageait néanmoins le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner d'eux autant qu'elle le pouvait.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du lac, elle frissonnait énormément. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle se sécha et avança vers le château.

Il avait perdu toute sa beauté d'antan. Il était à présent vide, ou presque, et froid. La façade nord était quasiment entièrement détruite. La tour d'astronomie s'était effondrée. Les fenêtres étaient cassées. Les grandes portes d'entrée étaient à moitié brisées, et une partie trainait par terre.

Lorsqu'elle traversa le hall, elle vit les quelques elfes de maison qui avaient décidés de rester en train de parler à voix basse. Elle les salua. Immédiatement, ils lui demandèrent si elle voulait manger ou boire quelque chose, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils s'éclipsèrent un moment et revinrent très vite avec un sandwich. Elle les remercia et monta vers l'ancienne salle commune des Gryffondor.

La Grosse Dame était toujours là, fidèle à son poste.

-Carpe Diem. Dit Hermione.

Le tableau s'ouvrit. Elle avait choisi le mot de passe ce mois-ci. Il passait quotidiennement sur la radio tenue par George et Lee.

La salle commune, elle, n'avait pas changé. Les fauteuils rouges étaient toujours près de la cheminée, les lits des dortoirs étaient encore faits. Elle fut surprise de voir que Neville se trouvait ici, lui aussi. Ils s'enlacèrent, heureux de voir que l'autre allait bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda alors Hermione à son camarade.

-Je suis venu chercher l'épée de Gryffondor. Répondit-il simplement. Et puis manger un peu correctement pendant un ou deux jours. Reprendre des forces quoi. Et toi ?

-J'ai été repérée par des rafleurs, j'ai été pourchassée et c'est le seul endroit qu'ils n'osent pas approcher.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils un moment et parlèrent des dernières actions de la Résistance. Ron avait fait exploser la nouvelle structure que Voldemort essayait d'installer. Le journal, dont Luna et Dean s'occupaient, se diffusait de plus en plus à la population. La radio Potterveille gagnait chaque jour quelques auditeurs en plus. Par contre, aucun des deux n'avaient eu de nouvelles de Ginny, ce qui les inquiéta légèrement. Mais ils savaient qu'elle se débrouillerait, quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle voulait toujours faire les missions les plus risquées et ils n'arrivaient pas toujours à l'en dissuader, elle pensait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Bien sûr, elle se trompait. Elle pouvait toujours perdre la vie.

Cette fois-ci, elle avait voulu s'infiltrer dans le Ministère de la Magie en prenant les traits de l'une de ses plus hautes représentantes. Elle espérait ainsi réussir à trouver des failles dans leur organisation. Le manque de nouvelles était inquiétant, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'envoyer une lettre, même rapide. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle n'avait encore rien trouvé d'exploitable et qu'elle ne voulait pas leur dire qu'elle était toujours bredouille. Mais peu importait la raison de cette absence de nouvelles, Hermione et Neville s'inquiétaient.

Au bout d'une heure ou deux, Hermione alla se coucher dans son ancien dortoir pour reprendre des forces. Lorsqu'elle se leva le lendemain matin, Neville était parti. Il lui avait laissé un mot disant qu'il se rendait au Square Grimmaud pour informer les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui s'y trouvaient des dernières nouvelles reçues d'un peu partout.

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle, encore dévastée depuis la bataille. Voilà deux ans qu'elle s'était déroulée et que le sort du monde avait été scellé. Un elfe de maison vint lui donner à manger. Une fois son maigre repas terminé, elle alla dans la bibliothèque. C'était l'un des seuls endroits où l'on trouvait encore du parchemin vierge au château. Au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, c'était également l'une des seules pièces du château qui n'avait presque pas été touchée par la guerre. A part deux étagères tombées à cause d'un sort, rien n'avait changé. Elle s'installa à sa place habituelle, et nota sur son parchemin des idées d'actions à faire contre Voldemort.

Il fallait continuer à sauver des Sang-de-Bourbe et les pousser à se battre. Il fallait augmenter les rangs de la Résistance à travers le monde, et pas seulement en Grande-Bretagne. Il fallait neutraliser le plus grand nombre possible de Mangemorts. Il fallait détruire ce que les partisans de Voldemort construisaient. Il fallait aussi protéger les moldus importants, tels que les présidents, les stars du cinéma, les personnes ayant un certain succès auprès de la population et pouvant les influencer positivement. Ils ne pouvaient pas sauver tout le monde.

Elle regarda la liste qu'elle venait de faire. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour lutter. La priorité devait être use sur le recrutement. Seulement, plus le temps passait, et moins ils trouvaient des gens assez courageux pour faire face à ce nouveau régime. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et passa son doigt sur les livres poussiéreux rangés dans les étagères. Les cours, les devoirs, les professeurs lui manquaient. Harry lui manquait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les refoula. Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Pas maintenant. Lorsque la guerre serait gagnée, elle pourrait s'apitoyer sur son sort et pleurer tous les morts que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts laissaient derrière eux.

Elle resta encore une autre journée au château pour se remettre en forme, puis elle décida de partir à la recherche de nouveaux sorciers qui pourraient rentrer dans la Résistance. Mais avant, elle voulait s'assurer que Ginny allait bien.

Elle transplana devant Gringotts, rabattit sa capuche et se faufila jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Les rues étaient bondées, comme d'habitude, de sorciers encapuchonnés. Aucun ne trainait, tous marchaient d'un pas rapide vers leur destination. Le danger était partout. Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir et frappa à la porte de la chambre 266.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda une voix masculine à l'intérieur avec un léger accent.

-La loutre. Répondit-elle en faisant allusion à son patronus.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Des informations sur le cheval. Dit-elle en parlant de Ginny.

-Il est venu ici il y a deux semaines. Il a fait des commandes de Polynectar de la meilleure qualité que j'ai envoyé à Poudlard puis est reparti. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Bien, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Merci.

-A votre service. Faites attention en sortant d'ici.

Hermione fut surprise d'entendre un tel avertissement. Mais après tout, les rues étaient toujours dangereuses pour elle, et il avait dû le deviner.

Personne ne savait qui était réellement leur informateur au Chaudron Baveur. C'est elle qui l'avait rencontrée en premier. Il lui avait sauvé la vie une fois où elle était encerclée par des Mangemorts, mais il était encapuchonné, si bien qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir son visage. Au fur et à mesure des mois, les membres de la Résistance avaient appris à lui faire confiance. Jamais leur demande n'avait été divulguée, et les commandes de potions qu'il délivrait n'était pas loin de la perfection. Néanmoins, l'utilisation de noms de code restait indispensable. On ne pouvait jamais savoir à qui l'on devait accorder notre entière confiance et un risque de trahison était toujours possible, surtout lorsque cette personne gardait son identité secrète.

Elle redescendit et se mêla à la foule. Hermione marchait rapidement en regardant ses pieds et elle se cogna dans quelqu'un. Son coeur manqua un battement. Elle leva lentement la tête. L'homme portait une cape de voyage noir et ne faisait pas attention à elle.

Elle souffla de soulagement. Ce n'était pas un Partisan, ni un Mangemort. Elle continua sa route en étant plus prudente. Elle avait eu de la chance. Une faute d'inattention comme celle-ci pouvait la perdre.

Soudain, une explosion retentit à sa droite la faisant sursauter. Bientôt, une immense fumée noire envahit la rue. En quelques secondes, ce fut le chaos. Tous les passants criaient, toussaient, couraient cherchant refuge dans les boutiques ouvertes, ou courant vers l'aire de transplanage de Gringotts. Des sorts fusaient tout autour d'eux. Hermione sortit sa baguette prête à se battre.

Les yeux brûlant de larmes à cause de la fumée noirâtre, elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Était-ce une action de la Résistance dont elle n'aurait pas été avertie ? C'était impossible. Toutes leurs missions étaient orchestrées par l'Ordre du Phénix plusieurs semaines auparavant et elle n'était au courant de rien. Elle se sentit soudain projetée au sol par un sort puissant. Elle eut la respiration coupée par le choc. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et remarqua que la statue à effigie de Voldemort venait d'être détruite.

Ce n'était donc ni un coup des Partisans, ni une action de la Résistance. Qui était derrière tout ça ? Elle se mit à courir vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'explosion. Que se passait-il ? Elle trébucha à de nombreuses reprises sur les restes de la statue. Elle se guidait dans ce brouillard essentiellement grâce aux raies lumineux des sortilèges. Puis elle comprit d'où venait cette importante fumée noire. Un magasin était en feu. Hermione n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel était en proie aux flammes, mais ce qu'elle comprenait, c'est que les assaillants voulaient être sûr que rien ne resterait. Le brasier imposant qu'était à présent la boutique était sans aucun doute le résultat d'un Feudeymon. Elle espérait alors de tout coeur que c'était l'un des marchands d'instruments de magie noire qui était en train de partir en cendres.

Hermione toussa à plusieurs reprises, la fumée lui irritant la gorge. Il lui semblait apercevoir au loin des formes humaines. Elle courra vers elles. Elle voulait savoir qui ces personnes étaient. Elle était à quelques mètres d'eux quand elle entendit une voix masculine crier :

-Il faut y aller, des Mangemorts arrivent !

Hermione vit qu'ils portaient un masque bleu et s'enfuyaient dans une petite ruelle parallèle. Elle les suivit le plus silencieusement possible. Ils entrèrent dans la cour d'une maison qui semblait abandonnée. Des poubelles se trouvaient dans un coin et un banc cassé était à côté. Les trois sorciers masqués attrapèrent une bouteille ébréchée.

-Juste à temps. Fit-l'un d'entre eux. 5... 4... 3...

Hermione comprit alors deux choses. La première, c'est qu'ils étaient bien les responsables de l'explosion et de tout ce qui s'était ensuivi et qu'ils prenaient à présent la fuite par un portoloin. La seconde, c'est qu'ils ne faisaient en aucun cas partis de la Résistance, et encore moins des Partisans.

Elle surgit alors de sa cachette et s'élança vers eux, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre cette chance inespérée de rallier des sorciers à leur cause. Elle attrapa la cheville de celui qui se trouvait le plus proche d'elle et n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'elle fut happée par l'objet.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre... J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu ! Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ? Avez-vous aimé ? Que pensez-vous qu"il va se passer par la suite ?

Dites-moi tout ! Bisous :)

LH


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! Je voulais le poster seulement demain, mais j'avais le temps aujourd'hui vu que c'est les portes ouvertes de mon BTS et qu'on n'a, par conséquent, pas cours. Donc le voici !

Bonne lecture !

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf certains personnages (que vous reconnaîtrez aisément) et l'histoire.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Chapitre 2 : Le camp des réfugiés_**

_Don't get to close, it's dark inside._

_._

Hermione sentait bien que les autres sorciers tentaient de la faire lâcher prise, mais elle tint bon. Elle aurait voulu leur dire qu'elle était de leur côté mais elle était trop secouée pour cela. Lorsqu'ils lâchèrent enfin le portoloin, elle les imita.

Elle tomba à genoux dans l'herbe mouillée. Il faisait beaucoup plus froid ici, et elle se mit à frissonner car sa cape n'était pas assez épaisse. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle découvrit trois baguettes pointées sur elle.

-Qui es-tu et pourquoi nous as-tu suivis ? Demanda celui qui était le plus proche d'elle, avec un accent étrange dont elle n'arrivait pas à deviner l'origine.

-Je sais que c'est vous qui avez fait explosé cette statue et mis le feu à ce magasin, et je voulais comprendre pourquoi. Répondit-elle en éludant la première question.

-Nous n'en avons rien à faire de tes questionnements, continua-t-il, explique-nous la véritable raison !

-Je... commença Hermione.

Ils ne l'avaient pas reconnus, et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas leur dire « Salut, c'est moi, l'ancienne meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et grand atout dans la Résistance et l'Ordre du Phénix. ». Elle ne pouvait pas dire ça, surtout si elle s'était trompée sur leur compte et qu'ils n'étaient pas des possibles alliés. Finalement, elle n'eut même pas à se poser la question.

-C'est dommage que tu nous aies suivis... On va devoir s'occuper de ton cas. Oubli... commença le plus proche d'elle.

-Attends ! Intervint un autre homme masqué en abaissant sa baguette. Ne fais rien, c'est Hermione Granger !

-Granger ? Comme dans Granger la copine de Potter ?

-Elle-même, répondit-il sûr de lui.

Les deux autres sorciers le regardèrent, puis elle. Hermione était maintenant mal à l'aise. Est-ce que son nom allait lui sauver sa mémoire ou au contraire la condamner à mort. L'homme qui était très soupçonneux l'observa longuement puis demanda :

-Tu es sûr que c'est elle ?

-Évidemment ! J'ai passé six ans de mon existence à la côtoyer. Je pense qu'après ça, je saurais la reconnaître, tu peux me croire.

L'homme qui venait de parler, et dont la voix était en effet vaguement familière à Hermione, fit un geste vers son masque. Il fut interrompu par l'autre, toujours méfiant.

-Tu es sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?

-Elle fait partie de la Résistance et sûrement de l'Ordre du Phénix également, ce n'est pas elle qui va nous vendre aux Partisans.

Il enleva son masque sans plus de cérémonie et Hermione fut stupéfaite de découvrir Théodore Nott derrière. N'était-il pas censé être du côté des méchants, lui ? Ne portait-il pas la Marque ? Il dû voir ces interrogations sur le visage d'Hermione car il lui dit :

-J'ai fait mon choix comme tu as fait le tien, même si ce n'est pas le premier qui s'offrait à moi. Suis-nous.

Hermione hocha la tête et le suivit alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt qui bordait la petite prairie où ils avaient atterri. Les deux autres individus, un homme et une femme remarqua-t-elle une fois qu'ils eurent enlevé leur masque à leur tour, avaient rangé leur baguette et les avaient dépassés. Elle marcha un moment à côté de l'ancien Serpentard sans dire un mot. Mais la curiosité reprit assez vite le dessus, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander :

-Où sommes-nous exactement ?

-Quelque part en Bulgarie.

-Et pourquoi vous portez ces masques ?

-On ne veut pas être reconnu.

-En effet, c'est logique. Et pourquoi...

-Garde tes questions pour plus tard, la coupa Théodore. On arrive.

-Où ça ?

Il lui indiqua un arbre énorme de la tête. Elle ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le traverse. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, étonnée, avant de se décider à le suivre. Une fois l'écorce traversée, l'illusion se brisa. Elle se trouvait à présent dans une assez grande clairière dans laquelle coulait une rivière. Trois petites tentes étaient plantées. Elle savait que la magie pouvait faire des choses étonnantes et ne fut donc pas surprise qu'il n'y en ait que si peu.

-Viens, je vais te présenter.

Elle suivit donc Théodore jusqu'à la tente placée le plus eu centre. En chemin, il appela l'homme qui avait questionné Hermione quelques minutes auparavant.

-Klaus ! Les jumeaux sont rentrés ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête positivement.

-Parfait ! Ramène tout le monde dans la tente. Réunion exceptionnelle.

Le jeune homme blond obéit immédiatement et s'éclipsa en direction d'une tente plus éloignée. Dans celle où Hermione se trouvait, une immense table occupait presque tout l'espace. Juste à côté, il y avait ce qui ressemblait à une cuisine et elle remarqua que des toilettes avaient été aménagées sur l'autre bord.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise que lui désignait Théodore et il prit place à côté d'elle. Hermione était loin d'être à l'aise à l'idée de rencontrer des inconnus qui semblaient hostiles à sa venue. Elle voulait les rallier à la Résistance, et elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi un autre groupe d'opposants s'était créé alors qu'ils étaient déjà là eux. Et puis, ils semblaient tous tellement méfiants. Elle se posait de nombreuses questions sur eux. Agissaient-ils depuis longtemps ? C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait parler d'un groupe activiste masqué.

La salle se remplit peu à peu et Hermione dû faire face à des regards intrigués et inquiets. Moins d'une dizaine de personnes étaient présentes lorsque Théodore commença à parler.

-Bon, vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, nous avons une... invitée. Je sais que certains d'entre vous seront très réticents à l'idée de l'accepter parmi nous car vous ne la connaissez pas. Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, j'ai dû la fréquenter pendant plus de six ans, et je suis persuadé qu'Hermione Granger ne nous trahira pas.

A l'annonce de son nom, certains regards se braquèrent plus férocement sur elle. Sans faire attention au comportement de ses amis, Théodore reprit :

-Elle restera avec nous un moment pour être sûre que nous ne sommes pas une menace pour elle et les Résistants. Il faut bien que nous leur prouvions notre bonne foi puisque comme vous le savez, la réputation qui précède certains d'entre nous est loin d'être glorieuse. J'espère que vous l'accepterez comme l'une des nôtres, et que vous montrerez une bonne image de notre groupe. Vous pouvez disposer.

Alors que tous quittaient la tente en silence, Hermione se tourna vers l'ancien Serpentard et murmura :

-Je ne compte pas rester. J'ai d'autres plans, et je ne pense pas vraiment que vous êtes dangereux pour la Résistance. Du moins, tant que vous n'interférerez pas avec nos plans.

-Je le sais parfaitement, répondit sur le même ton Théodore. Mais si tu repars maintenant, ou même dans quelques jours, personne ici ne te fera assez confiance pour ne pas te poser de problèmes. Ils ont tous beaucoup à perdre et feront tout pour que tu ne sois plus une menace. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Il se fiche de tes idéaux, ou de tes objectifs tant que tu représentes une potentielle menace pour nous. Nous avons tous eu un passé plutôt difficile pour être là où nous sommes aujourd'hui, et eux comme moi ferons tout pour garder cet endroit loin de tous problèmes.

Malheureusement, elle ne voyait que trop bien. La méfiance qu'avait eu ce soi-disant Klaus en était la preuve. Et elle sentait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne rigolaient avec leur sécurité. Il étaient sûrement capable de lui faire tout oublier, ou pire, pour qu'elle n'affecte pas leurs actions.

-Avec le petit discours que j'ai fait, reprit Théodore, ils auront l'impression que c'est à eux de devoir gagner ta confiance, et non le contraire. Cela t'évitera de nombreux ennuis, crois-moi. Et plus tôt tu te feras accepter par eux, plus tôt tu pourras partir.

-Et donc, tu as fait tout ça pour mon bien... J'ai un peu du mal à le croire. Avant toute décision de ma part, explique-moi le but de ce rassemblement en Bulgarie.

-On cherche juste à survivre en embêtant un peu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et on tente de se protéger en restant le plus loin possible de lui et de ses Mangemorts.

-Mais n'es-tu pas censé être de son côté ? Et si vous luttez contre lui, pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint la Résistance ?

-La plupart d'entre nous n'aurait jamais obtenu la confiance de la Résistance d'une part. Et puis, nous n'avons pas les mêmes opinions que vous... répondit-il presque ennuyé de devoir s'expliquer.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Nous ne voulons pas la fin du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, enfin si, mais on sait pertinemment que c'est impossible. On sait qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ça arrive. On espère simplement lui poser le plus de problèmes possibles.

-Ce n'est pas impossible, il n'est pas immortel tu sais ?

-Et qui va le tuer ? Demanda-t-il avec un rire amer. Potter est mort je te rappelle ! C'était le seul espoir que nous avions, le seul à lui avoir un jour survécu !

Aussitôt, les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent. Théodore le vit et se sentit à la fois honteux et irrité. Il savait à quel point elle et Potter avaient été proches mais pourquoi devait-elle être si sensible ? Cela faisait plus de deux ans maintenant. Elle aurait dû passer à autre chose. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'elle voit la vérité en face, sans lui, il n'y avait plus aucune chance de se débarrasser de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Seule une personne comme Hermione pouvait continuer à espérer en vain.

-Je comprends que tu puisses penser ça, même si je trouve que c'est dommage de ne plus espérer. Mais je vais rester avec vous... soupira Hermione dépitée.

-Parfait, reprit Théo en souriant à nouveau à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Pour commencer, je vais te confier un moment à Klaus. Il te présentera l'ensemble du camp ainsi que toutes les personnes qui y vivent.

Elle se retourna et sursauta en voyant que le jeune homme blond dénommé Klaus était déjà derrière elle à l'attendre.

Il la conduisit à l'extérieur de la tente dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Cette tente, indiqua-t-il avec son drôle d'accent et en montrant l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, sert à toutes les réunions du groupe et aux repas. C'est aussi là que se trouve la cuisine, et les toilettes, comme tu as dû le remarquer. Dans la tente de gauche se trouve le dortoir des hommes et dans celle de droite, celui des femmes… bien qu'il y ait certains mélanges parfois, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Suis-moi.

Il la guida à travers la forêt dense vers une seconde clairière. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que la précédente et la rivière, plus large par ici, coulait tranquillement à quelques pas d'eux.

-C'est ici que la plupart d'entre nous, nous nous lavons. J'espère que tu ne crains pas l'eau froide car c'est tout ce que tu auras. Les seuls qui ne se lavent pas ici sont ceux qui ont un autre pied à terre et qui sont assez dignes de confiance pour quitter le groupe à certains moments, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

-J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'apprécies guère. Tu sais, je ne vais rien faire contre vous.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu prétends. A toi de me prouver que je peux croire en tes intentions. Tu as vu les différents endroits du modeste camp que nous avons. Nous avons installé un sortilège anti-transplanage autour des deux clairières. De plus, vu que nous ne savons pas encore si tu peux nous trahir ou non, tu ne pourras pas te déplacer sans être accompagner de quelqu'un. C'est une mesure que nous prenons avec chaque nouvel arrivant. Tu devras t'y faire.

-Si je n'ai pas le choix… Qui me suivra alors ? demanda Hermione contrite.

-En principe, nous organisons des tours de garde. Théo devrait s'en occuper avant ce soir. En attendant, tu devras me supporter. As-tu une baguette sur toi ?

-Non, mentit-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui confisque parce qu'elle n'était pas encore « digne de confiance ».

-Bien, nous t'en trouverons une dans quelques jours lorsque nous te présenterons Jeremy, si tu t'es montrée digne de confiance jusque-là. C'est le seul membre du groupe qui ne vient jamais au camp. Suis-moi, tu vas rencontrer tous ceux qui sont présents pour le moment.

Klaus passa devant elle et la ramena dans la première clairière où se trouvaient les tentes. Ils se dirigèrent vers la plus éloignée, celle des hommes, et entrèrent dedans. Cinq lits étaient installés côte à côte, mais il n'y avait que deux garçons étendus dessus. Ils trafiquaient une radio et ne les entendirent donc pas arriver.

-Alek, Alex, appela Klaus ce qui les fit sursauter et se retourner. Je vous présente Hermione Granger, notre « invitée », annonça-t-il sarcastique.

Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent aussitôt et Hermione se retrouva face à deux copies conformes. Ils étaient tous deux assez grands, les cheveux bruns et avaient les yeux d'un bleu glacé perturbant. En voyant sa stupéfaction, les jumeaux sourirent victorieux.

-On fait toujours cet effet-là, la première fois, dit l'un avec un accent des pays de l'Europe de l'Est.

-Ça doit être notre beauté surnaturelle, ajouta le second.

-Donc voici Alek, dit Klaus en désignant celui qui semblait le plus musclé. Et celui-là, c'est Alex. Au bout d'un moment, tu arriveras à les différencier, ne t'en fais pas.

-Enchanté demoiselle, dirent-ils en chœur avant de faire une révérence et un baisemain à Hermione ce qui la fit rire.

Ils lui rappelaient étrangement les jumeaux Weasley, mais avec quelque chose de plus froid, voire malsain. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec eux.

-Ce sont un peu nos espions au sein du camp.

-Mais chut enfin, ne dévoile pas notre couverture ! S'exclama Alek.

-On pourrait nous faire prisonnier, tu n'imagines pas ! Surenchérit son frère.

-Ce sont ceux qui font tout le sale boulot dirons-nous. Ils écoutent aussi la radio de la Résistance pour éviter qu'on ne les croise. Sauf évidemment s'ils partent en solo, ajouta-t-il amer en direction d'Hermione, ce qui ne la fit sourire que plus. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui vit avec nous, mais il est parti faire des provisions avec Alice. Suis-moi, je vais te présenter les filles avec qui tu vas dormir.

Ils sortirent de la tente en laissant les jumeaux avec la radio. Ils devaient écouter la station pirate de la Résistance. Dans la tente des femmes, il y avait quatre lits et seulement deux étaient occupés.

-Voici Katherine, ma sœur, annonça Klaus en désignant une grande femme blonde à l'air sérieux. Elle faisait partie de notre groupe d'intervention, ceux que tu as suivi tout à l'heure si tu ne t'en souviens pas.

-Enchanté Hermione, dit-elle avec le même accent que son frère en lui tendant la main.

Hermione la serra en souriant. Elle appréciait le regard franc et malicieux de cette femme. En quelques coups d'œil, elle repéra aussi certains traits de ressemblance avec Klaus, notamment les yeux bleus en amandes qu'ils avaient tous les deux et la forme du bas du visage.

-Et voilà Natalis. Continua Klaus.

Natalis était très jeune, pas plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Mais son regard triste glaçait d'effroi Hermione et la mettait très mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette sensation.

-Où est Caecilia ? demanda Klaus à sa sœur.

-Elle est allée chercher quelque chose à grignoter dans la cuisine.

-Bien je vais aller la voir. Préparez un lit pour votre nouvelle colocataire.

-Pas de soucis. A plus tard Hermione.

Ils marchaient d'un pas rapide vers la cuisine lorsqu'Hermione commença :

-Natalis ne m'aime pas j'ai l'impression…

-Ce n'est pas contre toi je te rassure, elle est très gentille. Elle ne parle presque plus depuis plusieurs mois, voire plus. Elle a vécu des choses très difficiles.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda alors Hermione inquiète.

-Elle a vu ses parents se faire torturer et des Mangemorts ont tué sa mère et son frère. Sa petite sœur aussi il me semble. Personne ne sait vraiment quand et comment car elle ne l'a jamais expliqué, mais elle nous a rejoint il y a un peu plus de quatre mois maintenant. Elle parle très peu. Personnellement, je n'ai entendu sa voix que lorsqu'elle s'énerve contre Alice ou Théodore. Mais après tout, je ne suis pas souvent avec elle.

-Oh… Je vois. Et qui est Alice au fait ?

-Alice. Alice Gaudreault. C'est une sang pur. Je ne la connais pas vraiment mais Théo lui accorde toute sa confiance. Donc elle a la mienne. Voilà Caecilia.

Une jolie brunette s'approcha d'eux et embrassa Klaus avant de se poster à ses côtés, possessive. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. En soupirant, il lui présenta ensuite Hermione. Ils parlèrent tous les trois cinq minutes avant que Caecilia ne s'en aille pour rejoindre les autres filles. De nouveau seuls, Klaus et Hermione s'installèrent par terre dans un coin de la clairière et l'ancienne Gryffondor pu enfin poser les questions qui étaient venues à elle durant sa rencontre avec tous les autres membres.

-D'où est-ce que vous venez toi et Katherine ? Vous avez un accent mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer d'où il vient.

-On est moitié germanique, moitié australien. Expliqua-t-il. Notre mère est venu faire des études en Allemagne et a rencontré notre père. Elle est restée, on est né… Une autre question ?

-Bon, alors pendant qu'on y est… Comment ce groupe s'est-il monté ?

-Je pense que Théo serait ravi de te l'expliquer. C'est son histoire avant tout. C'est lui qui a créé tout ça.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait tellement d'autres interrogations ! Mais elle savait parfaitement que Klaus ne l'appréciait déjà que très peu, elle ne voulait pas l'énerver encore plus avec des questions. Pour une fois, elle allait se retenir. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et regarda les feuilles des branches s'agiter au-dessus d'elle. Elle appréciait ce moment de calme, ce moment où elle n'avait rien à planifier, rien à fuir, rien à combattre. C'était plutôt rare.

Klaus regarda sa montre, de longues minutes plus tard passées dans le silence le plus total. C'était l'heure du dîner. Enfin, il ne serait plus obligé de surveiller cette inconnue et pourrait enfin faire ce qu'il souhaitait au lieu de rester assis dans l'herbe.

Il se leva et Hermione le suivit pour rejoindre la tente principale. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes. Ne sachant pas vraiment où s'installer, elle fut heureuse de voir Théodore lui faire un signe de la main. Elle s'assit donc à ses côtés. Ils commencèrent à parler car Hermione voulait tout apprendre du fonctionnement du camp.

-Je ne sais pas si Klaus t'a expliqué, lui disait-il, mais nous avons aussi un contact extérieur. Il nous aide beaucoup à garder un lien avec...

-Salut Théo ! Interrompit quelqu'un qui venait de s'asseoir de l'autre coté du jeune homme si bien qu'Hermione ne le voyait donc pas. Il paraît qu'il y a eu un problème durant la mission ?

La voix de cet homme lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais Hermione était pourtant sûr de ne pas l'avoir rencontré le jour même. Elle était persuadée de connaître cette voix... Mais elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à lui remettre un visage dessus, et cela l'énervait profondément.

-En effet, répondit Théo, il y a eu un événement inattendu. De là à dire que c'est un problème, cela reste à voir.

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione et, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles annonça :

-Hermione, tu te souviens sûrement de Drago. Drago, voici le « problème ».

Il s'écarta ensuite pour que les deux anciens ennemis se voient et puissent réaliser la présence de l'autre. La réaction à laquelle il s'attendait ne tarda pas à venir, autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Et c'est avec un réel plaisir qu'il regarda la dispute commencée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? S'écria le blond.

-Comment tu peux faire confiance à cette fouine ? Hurla en même temps Hermione.

-Me faire confiance ? La question serait plutôt, comment pourrait-on te faire confiance à toi ? Tu nous hais, je le sais parfaitement !

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais donné aucune raison de te détester ! Pour toi je ne suis qu'une née-moldue inutile qui mériterait de mourir. Retourne donc chez les Mangemorts ! S'énerva l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Tu es aussi une peste bornée qui ne peux imaginer les gens changer ! Cria-t-il encore plus fort, excédé.

-Parce que toi, tu aurais changé ? Excuse-moi mais j'ai du mal à le croire.

-C'est bon, intervint alors Théodore. Viens Drago, je vais t'expliquer de quoi il retourne.

Il se leva et fut bientôt rejoint par son ami qui jeta un regard noir à Hermione avant de s'en aller. Elle le regarda partir avec colère. Elle n'en savait pas assez sur leur relation pour dire si la confiance que semblait accorder Théo à Malefoy était justifiée, mais elle lui semblait totalement inconsciente. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle, elle faisait déjà confiance à l'ancien Serpentard alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé encore quelques heures auparavant. Elle se renfrogna. Ce n'était jamais bon de faire confiance trop vite, surtout en temps de guerre.

Elle mangea rapidement son assiette et voulut sortir, mais elle fut arrêtée par Katherine.

-Je suis désolée, mais tu ne peux pas partir. Je dois t'avoir à l'oeil jusqu'à demain matin puisque Théo s'est désisté, et je n'ai pas encore terminé de manger.

-Oh, bien sûr. Pour tout te dire, cette histoire de surveillance m'était un peu sortie de la tête. Excuse-moi.

-Il n'y a pas de mal.

Hermione se rassit donc à table en face de sa chaperonne, avec qui elle parla. Katherine était bien plus ouverte que son frère, il n'y avait aucun doute. La jeune femme, qui avait entendu le conflit, comme chaque personne dans la tente, l'interrogea sur la relation qu'elle avait avec Drago. Hermione se fit donc un plaisir de lui raconter à quel point cet homme pouvait être odieux, et comment il lui avait gâché certaines journées de sa vie à Poudlard.

Elles étaient installées dans leur lit lorsqu'Hermione eut enfin terminé. Katherine resta un moment songeuse, puis lui dit d'une voix douce :

-Tu sais, je ne doute pas un instant qu'il ait fait toutes ces choses dont tu m'as parlées. Parfois, je vois bien ressortir, dans sa manière de parler ou d'agir, ce petit crétin prétentieux qu'il semblait être à Poudlard, mais... Je pense qu'il a changé. Vraiment. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il ait un mauvais fond. Il doit juste avoir du mal à montrer la meilleure partie de lui-même. En tout cas, laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute.

Hermione allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'une jeune femme entra dans la tente. Elle était grande, brune avec quelques mèches plus claires par endroits et elle avait des yeux verts magnifiques. Avec cet air aristocratique sur le visage, Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était laide, bien au contraire. La jeune femme leva un sourcil interrogateur en voyant une tête inconnue sous sa tente, puis jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Katherine.

-A ce que je vois, tu n'as croisé personne avant d'arriver ici... Alice, voici Hermione Granger, notre invitée. Hermione, voici Alice Gaudreault, présenta alors la blonde.

-C'est donc toi la fameuse Hermione Granger, constata Alice avec dédain. Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça, ajouta-t-elle en la détaillant rapidement du regard.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, tenta Hermione en se relevant de son matelas et en lui tendant la main.

Mais Alice l'ignora. L'avait-elle seulement vue bouger ? Elle était à présent perdue dans ses pensées. Hermione se rallongea, irritée, et remonta sa couverture jusqu'aux oreilles. Cette journée ne s'était pas du tout déroulée comme prévu. Elle qui voulait aider Ginny, la voilà coincer avec un groupe étrange composé en partie de Mangemorts.

Hermione repensait à ce que lui avait dit Katherine, avant que cette prétentieuse ne rentre. Katherine pensait que Malefoy avait changé, qu'il fallait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute... Mais en serait-elle capable ?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà donc le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas perdus avec tous ces nouveaux personnages... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, lesquels vous aimez ou non (bon, on ne les a pas vu beaucoup mais justement, quelles sont vos premières impressions sur eux ?).

Bisous ! :)

LH


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut ! Me voilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette fiction. Je voulais remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont laissé une petite review sur les chapitres précédents et aussi ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leur favoris :)

Bonne lecture !

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf certains personnages et l'histoire.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_Chapitre 3 : Retour __à __Londres_**

_It looks like you might be one of us._

_._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut et chercha sa baguette à tâtons. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes de panique qu'elle se souvint l'avoir dissimulé sous son oreiller, et se décontracta légèrement. Il faudrait qu'elle la cache à un meilleur endroit mais elle ne pourrait pas le faire tant qu'elle serait surveillée. La guerre l'avait rendu presque paranoïaque. A part dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à Poudlard, elle ne se sentait en sécurité nul part. Et même si ce camp semblait être composé d'alliés, parfois bien surprenants d'ailleurs, elle restait sur ses gardes.

-Ah, je vois que tu es réveillée, constata Katherine en entrant dans la tente. Mon frère vient de m'enguirlander car je t'avais laissé sans surveillance. Tu n'as rien fait de mal durant ton sommeil ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Non, répondit Hermione en riant légèrement. Je ne suis pas somnambule normalement.

-Parfait. Suis-moi, on va manger.

Hermione se leva et suivit la blonde à l'extérieur. Sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la tente principale, elles croisèrent Théodore qui allait se laver. Il les salua et demanda à l'ancienne Gryffondor si tout se passait bien. Elle acquiesça et il repartit, satisfait.

Autour de la table, il n'y avait que les jumeaux et Alice. Alors qu'Hermione s'asseyait en face des deux garçons, Katherine sortit deux tasses. Elle lui demanda :

-Plutôt café, thé ou chocolat ?

-Café. Répondit Hermione.

En réalité, elle détestait cela, mais elle en buvait pour se réveiller plus vite. En guerre, il fallait être d'attaque le plus tôt possible. Katherine apporta les deux récipients brûlants sur la table, et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils parlèrent un moment tous les quatre, laissant délibérément Alice à part.

Hermione apprit ainsi que les jumeaux avaient faits leurs études à Dumstrang, comme Klaus. Mais ils ne lui avaient jamais parlé avant car ils avaient trois ans de plus que lui. Katherine, elle, était allée dans une école allemande peu réputée, la GrindylowsZüchter Schule. Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette école de sorcellerie et allait en demander plus lorsque Malefoy entra dans la tente.

Il leur lança un tel regard dédaigneux, qu'ils se turent un moment. Puis, il prit une tasse de thé et s'assit en face d'Alice. Ils commencèrent à parler à mi-voix sous le regard amusé des jumeaux, qui ne tardèrent pas à faire quelques commentaires.

-Ils vont finir ensemble ces deux-là. Chuchota Alek à Hermione.

-Ils sont toujours sous glue perpétuelle on dirait. Ajouta Alex avec un sourire.

-C'est juste parce qu'ils sont amis d'enfance, argumenta Katherine. Et ils ont vécu presque la même chose avec Vous-savez-qui… C'est pour ça qu'ils sont proches, rien de plus.

-Mais bien sûr… commença le premier des jumeaux.

-Sauf que nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Continua le second

-On les connait bien les sangs purs dans leur genre…

-On les a côtoyés de nombreuses années…

-Et on peut te certifier qu'ils savent très bien cacher ce qu'ils ressentent l'un envers l'autre.

Alex approuva les dires de son frère et demanda son avis à Hermione. Elle répondit que ça les regardait, et que les histoires de cœur de Malefoy, si possible était qu'il en ai un, étaient loin de faire partie de ses priorités.

Klaus entra alors dans la tente avec des affaires sous le bras, et s'approcha de sa sœur.

-Je prends la relève, lui dit-il.

Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione et ajouta :

-Si tu as terminé de manger, on y va. Je t'emmène te laver et te changer, parce que cette tenue n'est pas vraiment la meilleure par ce temps.

Hermione se retint de répliquer… Évidemment que sa tenue n'était pas appropriée ! Elle n'avait pas pu se changer depuis la veille, et était donc toujours dans sa cape légère alors qu'il devait faire seulement 5°C ici. Certes, elle était habituée à présent au manque de confort, mais avoir une cape plus chaude n'était pas de refus non plus.

Elle se leva pour le suivre, avant de changer d'avis et de se diriger vers Malefoy, sous l'œil réprobateur de Klaus. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, et avant qu'il ne puisse protester à ce contact, elle lui dit :

-Ecoute Malefoy. Je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerais sûrement jamais.

-C'est réciproque.

-Laisse-moi finir. Je ne te fais pas confiance non plus. Néanmoins, je ne veux faire aucun tort à ce groupe. Alors je vais t'ignorer, faire comme si tu n'étais pas là, comme si tu n'existais pas pour éviter au maximum les conflits qui pourraient survenir entre nous. J'espère que tu auras l'intelligence de faire de même pour que nous puissions cohabiter sans problèmes.

Elle allait repartir lorsqu'il la retint.

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je t'évite. Ces personnes, dit-il en désignant l'ensemble de la tente, je les connais depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Et bien que ça puisse te paraître bizarre, je les apprécie. Donc je t'empêcherais de leur faire du tort, ça, tu peux me croire. Et si tu cherches vraiment à éviter les conflits, je n'aurais qu'un conseil : tire-toi de ce camp, cache-toi dans une grotte en priant Merlin pour qu'on ne te trouve pas, et attends la fin de la guerre… Mais tu risques d'attendre longtemps Granger !

-Drago !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Théodore qui était arrivé discrètement durant le discours de son ami. Il était satisfait d'être arrivé avant que cette confrontation ne se termine en une autre dispute. Il savait bien que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était heureux de se retrouver en présence de l'autre, mais il était persuadé que cette « alliance », s'il pouvait appeler cela comme ça, pourrait être bénéfique au groupe.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet. Ils avaient des choses bien plus importantes à faire. D'une voix autoritaire, il annonça à son ami :

-Il faut qu'on le fasse à nouveau. Je l'ai senti en me lavant.

Drago hocha la tête et le suivit à l'extérieur, devant le regard médusé d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas tout. Elle mit ça dans un coin de sa tête et sortit à son tour derrière Klaus. Il l'emmena vers la seconde clairière.

-Tu peux te laver maintenant.

Hermione allait lui répliquer qu'elle ne se déshabillait pas comme ça devant des hommes, mais un cri de douleur l'arrêta. Il venait d'un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Elle chercha sa baguette dans sa poche, prête à se défendre comme n'importe quelle menace, mais elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait cachée sous son oreiller et prétendue ne pas en avoir. Anxieuse à présent, elle demanda :

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Sûrement Théodore ou Drago, répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Quoi ? Que font-ils ?

-Ils brûlent leur Marque… encore.

-Pourquoi ? s'écria Hermione choquée alors qu'un deuxième cri retentissait dans la forêt, lui donnant des frissons incontrôlables.

-On m'avait loué ton intelligence. J'en avais déduit que tu en savais sûrement assez pour que je n'ai pas à te l'expliquer, mais apparemment, je me suis trompé, dit-il sarcastique. Ils brûlent leur Marque des Ténèbres car sinon, Tu-sais-qui saurait qu'ils sont en vie, et surtout, pourrait les localiser. C'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour échapper à son contrôle.

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle savait à quel point la Marque était utile à Voldemort pour garder le pouvoir sur ses Mangemorts, seulement, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences que cela impliquait. Elle n'avait même jamais imaginé un Mangemort voulant ne plus en être un. Et savoir de quoi ils étaient capables pour échapper à son emprise la répugnait.

-Bon, tu veux te laver ou pas ? demanda Klaus comme si de rien n'était.

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau froide. Klaus évitait au maximum de la regarder car il savait que Caecilia n'apprécierait pas, mais il devait quand même la surveiller. Quand elle eut terminé, il lui passa la serviette qu'il avait emporté, ainsi qu'un jogging et un tee-shirt sûrement trop grand pour elle puisqu'il appartenait à un des jumeaux. Il lui donna également une cape épaisse qu'il avait du prendre dans sa propre garde-robe. Elle s'habilla rapidement et ils retournèrent dans la clairière principale.

-Quelle est la suite du programme ? demanda-t-elle.

-Cette après-midi, les garçons doivent aller voir Jeremy, notre contact extérieur pour l'avertir des évènements récents. Ce n'était pas prévu aussi tôt, mais il faudrait que tu les accompagnes pour récupérer une baguette magique.

-Pas de problème.

-Attends avant de dire ça… Nous ne sommes d'accord pour que tu le rencontres que si nous te trouvons digne de confiance, expliqua-t-il.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas pour le moment, j'ai bien compris. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que ce soit le cas ?

-Il y a bien un moyen auquel j'ai pensé…

-Lequel ? Questionna-t-elle curieuse.

-La legilimencie. Répondit-il simplement.

.

.

Hermione le regarda incertaine. Elle avait mis du temps avant d'accepter qu'il pratique cette magie sur elle. Elle savait que montrer tous ses souvenirs et toutes ses pensées à un proche était déjà difficile, alors dévoiler tout ça à un inconnu, c'était encore pire. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'état dans lequel rentrait Harry après ses séances avec Rogue en sixième année… Et même si c'était dans des circonstances totalement différentes, elle n'avait pas envie de montrer tout ce qu'elle avait en tête à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Mais elle s'était vite rendue compte qu'en réalité, elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait gagner leur confiance. Et malgré tous ses efforts, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions que celle proposée par Klaus, et après le repas du midi, elle avait finalement accepté. Elle était à présent assise dans l'herbe, face à lui. Ils étaient entourés de presque l'ensemble du camp. Seuls les jumeaux étaient absents car c'était l'heure de la diffusion de Potterveille, la radio clandestine de la Résistance.

-Tu es prête ? demanda le blond.

-Je ne le serais jamais, mais vas-y, répondit-elle sûre d'elle.

Klaus brandit sa baguette sur elle et murmura « Legilimens ». Il se retrouva alors dans une petite pièce où se trouvait un vieux sofa usagé devant une cheminée, et une table couverte de journaux et de magazines. Un homme était accoudé au chambranle de la porte et regardait sa femme et sa fille, assises sur le tapis. La petite jouait avec des cubes qu'elle essayait de faire tenir en pile. Elle devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans.

En y regardant de plus près, Klaus remarqua que des lettres se trouvaient sur les cubes. Et la petite fille, qui avait-il compris, était Hermione, les avait assemblés de telle sorte qu'il formait le mot « manam ». Elle fronça les sourcils, insatisfaite. Puis, sous le regard effaré de la mère de la petite, deux cubes échangèrent leur place pour former « maman ». Hermione souriait à présent de toutes ses dents.

Klaus comprit que ce n'était pas dans ce souvenir qu'il trouverait une preuve de confiance. Il chercha donc de nouveau, dans sa mémoire plus récente cette fois-ci, et se retrouva projeté dans une autre pièce, blanche celle-ci. Il comprit vite qu'il était dans les toilettes de Poudlard lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille, âgée à présent d'une dizaine d'années, portait une robe de sorcier. Il ne remarqua que bien après qu'elle pleurait.

La scène qui se déroula ensuite sous ses yeux le surprit énormément. Il la vit elle et deux garçons, qu'il supposa être Harry Potter et son autre ami là dont il avait oublié le nom, assommer un troll des montagnes. Il n'en avait jamais vu mais savait parfaitement que leur manque d'intelligence était compensé par une force brute. Et ces trois enfants venaient d'en assommer un !

Toujours étonné par ce qu'il venait de voir, il continua sa déambulation dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme et se retrouva cette fois à l'extérieur. Il repéra à nouveau Hermione, Harry et le rouquin, Weas-quelque chose. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Une équipe de Quidditch en rouge se confrontait à une autre en verte. Le petit blond de cette dernière qui était en train de parler lui disait d'ailleurs quelque chose, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'on l'appela par son nom, Malefoy, qu'il comprit qui il était.

Il devait avouer que ce Drago là paraissait assez détestable. Et il ne semblait pas porter la bande d'Hermione et les joueurs en rouge dans son cœur. Il fut ensuite révolté de voir comment il traitait Hermione. L'appeler « Sang-de-bourbe » ! Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'autant de méchanceté ! L'insulte avait à peine été prononcé qu'il décida de voir autre chose. Il détestait la discrimination du sang qui selon lui, ne prouvait qu'une chose : que ceux qui croyait à cela n'était que des imbéciles.

Il se retrouva ensuite dans une immense salle joliment décorée pour Noël. Il y avait de la musique et beaucoup de personnes dansaient. Il ne repéra pas immédiatement Hermione car elle était différente. Bien coiffée, bien habillée, souriante comme jamais, elle était une autre personne. Il remarqua alors qu'elle dansait avec Krum.

Il fit alors le rapprochement. Il avait appris que quelques années après sa sortie de Dumstrang, le tournoi des trois sorciers s'était déroulé à Poudlard et des rumeurs avaient circulé sur la « soi-disant » petite amie du héros de Quidditch. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était elle. Il imaginait plus Krum apprécier les femmes comme Alice, froide et belle à la fois.

Il éloigna ces pensées inutiles et alla voir d'autres souvenirs. Il se retrouva alors dans une salle étrange. Il y avait un bar miteux auquel quelques personnes qui ne semblaient pas bien fréquentables étaient accoudées. Il repéra Hermione au fond de la pièce. Elle était encore entourée de ses deux amis et parlaient à un assez important groupe d'élèves.

D'après ce qu'il comprit, elle voulait créer une sorte d'assemblée pour apprendre à se battre, car le Ministère avait envoyé un professeur incompétent. Il sourit. Il ne pensait pas que c'était le genre de femme à remettre le système en cause quand il n'était pas sous le contrôle d'un imminent mage noir. Pourtant, elle semblait à l'origine d'une action contre le Ministère. Il allait commencer à l'apprécier.

Klaus voulu aller encore plus profondément dans les souvenirs d'Hermione, mais elle lui résistait. Il ne savait pas si c'était volontaire ou non de la part de la sorcière, mais il fut comme éjecté de ses pensées. Il se retrouva à nouveau face à elle, dans la forêt. Il vit qu'elle était un peu effrayée et il en conclut que le souvenir qu'elle avait bloqué était la preuve qui prouverait qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance.

-Legilimens ! Lança-t-il à nouveau d'une voix forte.

Il entra à nouveau dans son esprit et brisa le mur qu'elle avait essayé de bâtir pour protéger cette partie de sa mémoire. Il se retrouva dans une immense pièce sombre. Des cris le firent sursauter. C'était Hermione. Elle se tortillait au sol sous la baguette d'une brune à l'air fou. Quelques personnes derrière elle assistaient à la scène. Parmi elles, il reconnut Drago, la tête baissée.

-Où as-tu eu l'épée ? Criait la tortionnaire d'Hermione. Réponds sale Sang-de-Bourbe !

Dégouté par cette vision qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, il continua de fouiller la mémoire de la jeune femme. Il sentit à nouveau une résistance, mais il finit par atteindre le souvenir derrière. Il se retrouva alors dans une grande salle. Quatre immenses tables s'y trouvaient, brisées par de nombreux sorts.

Il y avait aussi une centaine de personnes, debout en cercle. Des Mangemorts et des adolescents. Il se rapprocha d'eux et vit qu'un duel se déroulait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre l'Elu, Harry Potter. Il avait tant entendu parler de combat, celui qui avait tout changé, celui qui avait mis l'espoir dans l'autre camp.

Harry s'écroula au sol. Il sentit que, dans la salle, tout le monde retenait sa respiration. Il chercha Hermione du regard. Son ami rouquin était la seule raison pour laquelle elle se tenait encore debout. Il la soutenait tandis qu'elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Harry Potter est... mort ! S'exclama Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

Des cris de victoire s'échappèrent de la bouche des Mangemorts, alors que certains jeunes sorciers pleuraient silencieusement. Il remarqua que certains transplanaient pour fuir au plus vite, et cette lâcheté l'énerva beaucoup.

-Maintenant, je vous laisse le choix... continua-t-Il. Vous pouvez vous rendre, ou mourir...

Immédiatement, ce fut la panique, ce qui tira un sourire à Voldemort. On courait, on envoyait des sorts, on transplanait, on abandonnait les blessés. Klaus, écoeuré par la scène se trouva propulsé dans un autre souvenir.

Il était à présent dans un salon miteux. Seuls Hermione et son ami, dont le nom n'était toujours pas revenu à Klaus, étaient là.

-Il faut se battre Ron ! Disait-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire. On n'a pas d'autres choix !

-Je sais Hermione, je sais, lui répondit-il consterné. Seulement, ce serait plus simple si Harry était là.

Hermione secoua la tête pour refouler les larmes qui commençaient à perler à ses yeux.

-Je suis bien au courant que sans Harry, ça va être difficile mais... il y a encore de l'espoir !

-De l'espoir ? S'écria-t-il. Harry était notre seul espoir et il est mort !

-Non, non, non, non, non... Il y a toujours Neville. Il en est capable. La prophétie pouvait aussi parler de lui, souviens-toi ! Et il n'est pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Il est courageux. Il se battra. Il n'abandonnera pas.

-Tu en es convaincue ? Demanda Ron incertain.

-Oui. Il reste un horcruxe mais on l'aura. Et Neville tuera Tu-Sais-Qui. Il faut qu'il le tue.

Klaus estima qu'il en avait assez vu. Et il fut obligé d'avouer qu'Hermione semblait digne de confiance. Il se retrouva face à elle, et remarqua qu'elle pleurait, devant le regard interloqué de tous les membres du groupe présents. Il se sentit légèrement coupable. Il n'avait pas pensé lui faire revivre sa torture et la perte de son meilleur ami. Il n'y avait pas pensé et se traita d'idiot. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Il ne savait pas consoler les gens, il n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Dans sa vie, il n'y avait toujours eu que Katherine et lui, et il n'avait jamais vu sa soeur pleurer.

A son plus grand soulagement, Hermione essuya rapidement ses larmes et se releva pour lui faire face.

-Est-ce que j'ai ta confiance maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix chevrotant encore à cause des souvenirs douloureux qu'elle venait de revivre.

Il hocha la tête.

-Tout n'est pas encore très clair, mais je pense que tu peux aller voir Jeremy et récupérer une baguette. J'espère juste que tu ne contacteras pas la Résistance car nous ne voulons rien avoir à faire avec elle.

Il lui faisait un peu plus confiance, certes, mais pas encore totalement. Après tout, elle pouvait être une excellente occlumencienne et cacher ses véritables intentions. Mais il commençait quand même à mieux la cerner, il le sentait. Ils ne deviendraient sûrement pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais il savait qu'ils pourraient se côtoyer sans problèmes.

Hermione lui fit un sourire forcé, satisfaite, et s'éloigna du groupe pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle fut heureuse de voir que personne ne la suivait. Enfin, elle pouvait être seule. Elle avait perdu l'habitude d'être toujours entourée, et appréciait donc ce moment de solitude. Une fois assez loin, elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à repenser à Harry sans verser quelques larmes, alors elle évitait son souvenir. Mais parfois, il lui revenait en pleine face comme c'était le cas maintenant.

Elle marchait sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. C'était les jumeaux. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un instant, puis la serrèrent dans leurs bras pour la consoler. Ce geste la fit encore plus pleurer, ce dont ils se rendirent compte. Alek essaya donc une nouvelle tactique.

-On ne sait pas ce qui te vaut un tel chagrin... commença-t-il

-Mais on est sûr qu'il y a bien plus grave dans la vie ! Continua son frère.

-L'apparence ignoble de Tu-Sais-Qui par exemple !

-Un vrai scandale !

-Une telle horreur n'aurait jamais du exister…

-Ce n'est pas si important... leur répondit Hermione, en esquissant un sourire.

L'entendre parler était une énorme victoire pour les garçons. Ils arrivaient à remonter le moral de tout le monde et leur talent venait d'être à nouveau confirmé. En fait, ils disaient juste tout ce qui leur passaient par la tête.

-Mais si c'est grave ! Répondit Alek.

-Je veux dire, pense à tout ces pauvres gens qui doivent lui faire face tous les jours ! Ajouta son frère.

-Supporter la vision de son visage doit être très difficile.

-Au moins il ne s'est pas transformé en chat... ajouta Hermione avec un petit rire.

-Oula, on sent que tu as une bonne histoire à nous raconter toi ! répliqua Alek.

Oubliant qu'elle pleurait encore cinq minutes auparavant, Hermione leur raconta la fois où elle s'était transformée en chat lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard. Cette histoire fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire les jumeaux qui, pendant environ un quart d'heure après, s'amusaient à imiter une femme-chat.

Ils parlèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sautant d'un sujet à un autre sans s'arrêter. Hermione rigolait et se sentait bien avec eux. Elle ne connaissait pourtant rien d'eux. Elle ne leur faisait même pas confiance, pas encore du moins. Mais cela ne comptait pas en ce moment, ils avaient été là, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Elle voulait juste profiter de cet instant car ils étaient trop rare en cette période de guerre.

Alors qu'ils revenaient vers le camp, Alek demanda :

-Tu vas avec eux voir Jeremy ?

La jeune femme acquiesça.

-Alors il faut rentrer. Le Porteloin ne devrait plus tarder.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la tente principale. Le reste du camp s'y trouvait déjà.

-Laissez-moi venir. Disait Natalis d'une voix ferme à Théodore qui la surplombait d'une bonne tête.

Hermione fut extrêmement surprise de l'entendre parler après la présentation que Klaus en avait fait, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Non petite, répondit l'ancien Serpentard. Nous avons besoin de Jeremy pour autre chose, il ne te fera pas étudier. Et puis, les jumeaux s'en occupent déjà.

-Justement. Je n'arrive pas à les suivre quand ils parlent tour à tour. Et puis elle va bien le voir, elle, dit-elle posément en désignant Hermione de la main. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'y aller moi aussi ?

-Tu n'iras pas, répondit Théo fermement. Et si vraiment les jumeaux ne te conviennent pas comme professeurs, ce sera... Hermione ! Elle est parfaite pour ça.

-Une parfaite petite miss-je-sais-tout pour enseigner à une parfaite miss-casse-pieds, souffla Drago. Quel délicieux mélange.

Natalis jeta un regard noir à la concernée qui fixait le blond avec des envies de meurtre. Hermione ne voulait pas refuser. Se replonger dans des livres et des choses simples lui feraient un bien fou. Et avoir un rôle dans l'organisation du camp, c'était également un bon moyen de se faire accepter par tout le monde.

-Puisque le problème est réglé, intervint Klaus, nous pourrions peut-être passer aux choses sérieuses.

Tout le monde approuva. Il continua donc :

-Aujourd'hui, seuls Drago, Théo et Hermione iront voir Jeremy. Mais Katherine ira faire des achats de nouveaux livres donc elle prendra aussi le Portoloin. Celui-ci, dit-il en sortant une chaussette de sa poche, est prévu pour 15h29, soit dans sept minutes précisément. Préparez-vous.

On tendit à Hermione un masque bleu sombre qui ne laissait entrevoir que ses yeux marrons. Lorsqu'elle le mit, celui s'adapta parfaitement à son visage lui permettant de parler et de respirer sans difficultés.

-Je suppose que tu sais comment ne pas te faire repérer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Suis-nous et ne nous perd pas, dit simplement Théo sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Lui et Malefoy avait également mis des masques identiques au sien. Ils rabattirent la capuche de leur cape respective. Katherine et les trois sorciers désormais masqués attrapèrent alors la chaussette et attendirent.

Ils décollèrent du sol sans prévenir et, au bout de quelques secondes où ils furent bien secoués, Drago cria : « Maintenant ! ». Ils lâchèrent tous les quatre le portoloin et ils atterrirent dans une cour intérieure. Hermione suivit les autres dans une pièce très sombre. D'un côté se dessinait dans l'obscurité de grandes étagères, de l'autre, des fenêtres masquées. Le peu de lumière de la pièce venait d'une lucarne dont une partie de ce qui l'obstruait était tombée.

-Nous sommes chez Ollivander, chuchota Théo. Personne n'est venu depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu l'enlever. Presque toutes les baguettes ont été détruites. Les autres, nous les avons récupéré. Surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer.

Ils sortirent le plus discrètement possible et se mêlèrent à la foule. Katherine partit dans la direction opposée aux trois autres. Hermione avait un peu de mal à les suivre et faillit s'arrêter net lorsqu'elle remarqua deux Partisans qui vérifiaient les identités de certains passants. Après tout, cela paraissait logique que la sécurité ait augmenté avec l'attentat qu'avait fait ses nouveaux compagnons le veille. Elle pria Merlin pour qu'ils ne demandent à aucun d'entre eux leur identité. Elle pria même pour Malefoy. Le plus naturellement possible et le coeur serré d'angoisse, elle continua sa route jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

A l'intérieur, elle se sentit mieux. Elle les suivit dans les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Drago et Théo enlevèrent leur masque et Hermione ne tarda pas à les imiter.

Hermione remarqua alors le numéro de la porte devant laquelle ils se trouvaient. 266. Le mystérieux informateur de la Résistance. Celui qui l'avait un jour sauvé des Partisans. Jeremy. Théodore frappa deux coups secs à la porte.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda la voix masculine à l'intérieur.

-Le chaudron explosif, la salamandre argentée et... commença Théo avant d'être coupé par Hermione.

-La loutre !

-T'aurais pas pu la fermer ? S'énerva Malefoy, persuadé qu'elle allait tout faire capoter.

Pourtant un cliquetis annonça que la porte était à présent ouverte et, sans un mot, les trois anciens élèves de Poudlard entrèrent dans la chambre 266. La première chose que vit Hermione, ce fut les immenses étagères emplies d'ingrédients de toute sorte. Il y en avait partout. Des piles de grimoires et de parchemins étaient posées autour du lit, et une grosse malle remplie d'instruments en tout genre rendait le chemin qui menait vers la petite salle de bain presque infranchissable. Enfin, elle repéra Jeremy.

Il n'était pas du tout comme elle se l'était imaginé, une espèce de Rogue plus jeune. Non, il avait les cheveux bruns très courts (et propres semblait-il), des lunettes carrées et était habillé à la mode moldue. L'un et l'autre se fixaient depuis quelques secondes, avant que Drago ne prenne la parole :

-J'ai besoin d'une explication là...

-Je connaissais déjà Jeremy, répondit Hermione. Enfin pas officiellement.

-Je fournis des informations ou des potions pour la Résistance, expliqua Jeremy.

-Oui, depuis qu'il m'a sauvé la vie sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'étais encerclée par des Mangemorts.

-Donc tu connaissais Jeremy et tu n'as pas cru bon de nous le dire ? S'exclama Drago légèrement excédé.

-Je ne savais pas qui c'était ! Pour nous, il est juste l'informateur du Chaudron Baveur ou l'homme de la chambre 266, s'énerva Hermione. Nous avons plusieurs informateurs dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité car ils ne le souhaitent pas. Nous n'avons pas chercher plus loin.

-Et pourquoi toi, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Jeremy, tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu aidais la Résistance ?

-Calme-toi Drago. Ça ma paraissait logique vu qu'on m'a envoyé à Londres pour cette raison. Répondit Jeremy. Et...

-J'étais au courant, termina Théodore d'une voix calme.

Personne ne prit la peine d'ajouter quelque chose. Cette conversation était close. Jeremy tendit ensuite la main à Hermione et dit :

-Jeremy Jefferson. Membre du gouvernement américain spécialisé en potions et sortilèges, envoyé en Grande-Bretagne pour aider la Résistance.

-Enchanté, répondit Hermione en lui serrant la main. Hermione Granger. Membre actif de la Résistance et de l'Ordre du Phénix, spécialisée en rien du tout car n'a pas eu le temps de terminer ses études à Poudlard.

Jeremy retint un petit rire. Il l'aimait bien cette loutre. D'ailleurs d'où venait ce pseudo ? Il s'était toujours demandé comment la Résistance les avait choisi.C'était l'occasion de le savoir, donc il lui demanda.

-C'est la forme que prend mon patronus, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

-Impressionnant. Tu arrives vraiment à créer un patronus avec une forme ? On ne l'apprend habituellement que dans les formations supérieures. Moi-même, je ne l'ai appris qu'à la formation du gouvernement.

-Quelle forme a-t-il ? Demanda Hermione curieuse.

-Un iguane, comme l'animal que j'ai depuis mes douze ans. Il doit être sous le lit en ce moment.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

-C'est génial que vous soyez tous les deux des surdoués, mais on n'est pas là pour discuter, intervint Malefoy à qui Hermione lança un regard noir. On a des choses plus importantes à faire.

-Oui bien sûr, se reprit Jeremy. Pourquoi avez-vous dû venir plus tôt que prévu ?

-Notre Marque. On l'a brûlé à nouveau ce matin. J'ai l'impression que nous devons le faire de plus en plus souvent, ce qui pose un sacré problème. J'ai peur qu'un jour ou l'autre, la brûler ne suffise plus.

Jeremy fouilla dans la malle à côté de son lit et en sortit deux flacons remplis d'une liquide bleu. Hermione reconnut des potions anti-douleur. Il leur donna et les garçons la burent d'un coup.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à trouver une potion qui pourrait fonctionner. J'ai bien essayé de créer un sortilège mais je rencontre toujours plusieurs problèmes, et je ne peux pas les tester sur vous avec tant de risques. Comme c'est un sort de haute magie noire...

-Quel sorti... commença Hermione avant d'être coupé par Malefoy.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On comprend que ce soit compliqué. Il y a une autre raison à notre visite. Aurais-tu une baguette pour cette... invitée ?

-Bien sûr ! Il m'en reste encore beaucoup de chez Ollivander. Vous pouvez regarder dans mon armoire ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent surpris. D'habitude Jeremy n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Mais il n'y eu aucune objection et ils fouillèrent tous les deux dans l'armoire qu'il leur avait désigné.

Pendant ce temps là, Jeremy s'était rapproché d'Hermione et lui demanda en chuchotant :

-Tu as une baguette n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais j'avais peur qu'il me la confisque donc... J'ai dit que je ne l'avais pas. Ils ont du mal à me faire confiance.

-Je vais jouer le jeu alors, mais tu devrais leur dire. Ils ne vont pas te tuer pour ça... Enfin je crois.

Hermione ébaucha un sourire et comme les garçons se plaignaient de ne rien trouver dans ce bazar, Jeremy vint à leur rescousse. Il les poussa, plongea sa tête dans l'armoire et derrière quelques chemises et robes de sorcier, attrapa une boîte à chaussures. Il l'ouvrit devant Hermione. Elle contenait une dizaine de baguettes, toutes différentes et étiquetées.

-Je ne suis pas un expert en baguette, se justifia-t-il. Il fallait bien que je me souvienne des informations que j'avais sur elles. Choisis-en une.

Hermione attrapa celle au-dessus de la boîte et lut l'étiquette. 22,3 cm ; bois d'orme; souple ; coeur indéterminé. Elle murmura un Lumos et le bout de sa baguette s'éclaira quelques secondes avant de s'éteindre brusquement. Elle réessaya deux autres fois mais le résultat fut le même.

Elle en prit donc une autre. 25,7 cm ; bois de sycomore ; crin de licorne. Elle lança à nouveau un Lumos mais cette fois, rien ne se produisit. Elle détestait vraiment trouver une nouvelle baguette. La sienne lui convenait parfaitement ! Mais elle leur avait menti alors maintenant, elle devait jouer le jeu. Elle ne leur faisait pas encore assez confiance pour reprendre la sienne, et elle était persuadée que c'était réciproque.

La cinquième baguette qu'elle essaya fut la bonne. Elle était en bois d'ébène, 24,6 cm et possédait un ventricule de dragon. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec cette baguette et pour une fois, elle lui obéissait parfaitement.

Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre que Katherine les rejoigne. Comme Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps ils allaient encore rester, elle en profita pour poser de nombreuses questions à Jeremy sur tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Elle fut très surprise de voir qu'il avait des connaissances très approfondis sur les potions et les sortilèges alors qu'il était à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Elle appris alors qu'il avait terminé ses études deux ans plus tôt que la normale aux Etats-Unis. Ils étaient tout les deux très étonné des capacités de l'autre, et discutaient de sortilèges très pointus sous le regard ennuyé des deux autres hommes lorsque Katherine revint avec ses achats. Jeremy créa ensuite un portoloin avec une vieille chaussure trouvée derrière une pile de livres. Hermione fut encore une fois très impressionnée car cela demandait un très bon niveau en magie de créer un portoloin qui pouvait transporter dans un autre pays. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous de retour dans la forêt de Bulgarie.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voici donc le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop perdu avec ces nouveaux personnages. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions pour le moment, mais ça arrive ;)

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Aimez-vous les nouveaux personnages ? L'histoire se déroule-t-elle comme vous l'imaginez pour le moment ? Tout ce que vous me direz pourra m'aider à m'améliorer moi, mais aussi mon histoire :)

Bisous !

LH


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut ! Ayant pas mal avancé dans les chapitres suivants, je me suis décidée à vous poster ce chapitre 4 plus tôt que je ne le pensais...

Je voudrais vraiment remercier (encore une fois) ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review... Je vais répondre ici aux non-inscrits même si je n'aime pas trop le faire avant les chapitres, car je suis souvent moins précise que je ne le voudrais ;) Si vous avez une question à me poser et que vous n'êtes pas inscrits (ou même si vous l'êtes d'ailleurs), je vous passe mon twitter qui est LHatred ! C'est plus simple pour répondre donc n'hésitez pas :P

.

RAR de Camille : Je suis vraiment contente que mon idée te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas :)

RAR de Wizzy : Je suis aussi contente que ma fiction te plaise et que tu aimes l'idée de la guerre avec Harry mort :P Et je vois que tu as plein d'idées (les mêmes que moi ? Peut-être mais je ne dirais rien de plus... ;) ) Tu n'as pas été la première à me dire que Klaus, Katherine et Jeremy te faisait pensé à The Vampire Diaries donc je me suis questionnée... Je ne pense pas du tout m'être inspirée de la série pour mes personnages, mais après c'était peut-être inconscient. J'ai choisi ces prénoms plus pour leur consonance et ce qu'il représente pour moi que par rapport à eux. Mais s'ils te plaisent, c'est l'important ;)

.

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf certains personnages qui sont de moi.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

**_Chapitre 4 : L'histoire du commencement_**

_It's where it all began._

_._

Hermione regardait Natalis avec de grands yeux. Elle essayait de voir le niveau qu'avait la jeune fille en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et elle constatait qu'elle se débrouillait vraiment bien pour son âge. Elle exécutait la plupart des sorts que lui demandait Hermione quasiment à la perfection. Et elle écoutait très bien les conseils que pouvait lui donner la jeune sorcière. Lorsque Hermione sortit de la tente après son premier cours avec Natalis, elle était un peu déstabilisée par la jeune fille. Non seulement, elle était très douée, mais elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, si ce n'était les formules des sortilèges. C'était comme si parler allait lui faire du mal, ou était totalement inutile. Et cela avait mis Hermione vraiment mal à l'aise.

Elle repensa alors à tous les membres de ce groupe étrange. D'abord, il y avait Théodore, totalement différent de celui qu'il était à Poudlard, plus confiant et surtout considéré comme un chef alors qu'il était avant le Serpentard le plus discret de toute l'école. Quand à Malefoy, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas sa présence ici. Et puis Klaus, l'homme le plus méfiant qu'elle ai jamais rencontré et qui avait une confiance aveugle en Théo, restait totalement incompréhensible pour Hermione. Sa soeur Katherine était peut-être la seule avec qui elle pourrait devenir proche car elle était la personne la plus normale du groupe. Il y avait bien les jumeaux qui semblaient sympas, ils lui avaient même remonter le moral, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, son instinct la mettait en garde contre eux. Et Natalis qui ne décrochait pas un mot tant que ça ne lui semblait pas important et nécessaire, la perturbait profondément. Tout comme Alice qui semblait la mépriser alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Il restait ensuite Caecilia… C'était la seule dont Hermione n'arrivait pas à se faire un avis car elle ne l'avait quasiment jamais vu.

Toutes ces personnes semblaient si différentes et venaient d'origines tellement diverses… Elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient venus à tous vivre dans cette forêt bulgare. Et cela l'intriguait beaucoup trop. Il lui fallait des réponses. C'est pourquoi elle partit à la recherche de Théo. Elle savait que c'était celui qui serait le plus apte à tout lui expliquer. Elle le trouva là où elle ne s'y attendait pas, c'est à dire dans sa tente, assis sur son matelas. Elle se posa à côté de lui et l'interrogea du regard.

-Depuis ta rencontre avec Jeremy hier, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'ai peut-être eu une idée qui pourrait nous servir.

-C'est à dire ? demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne continuait pas.

-Tu as toujours énormément de connaissances de Poudlard, et je sais que tu es très douée pour ce qui est des potions et des sortilèges. Pas autant que Jeremy qui a plus d'années d'études, mais pas loin je pense. Et je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais l'aider dans ses recherches. La situation pour Drago et moi commence à devenir critique. J'ai l'impression que nous n'avons plus vraiment de temps avant que notre Marque n'indique au Seigneur des Ténèbres que nous sommes vivants… Et peut-être qu'un regard nouveau pourrait faire avancer les recherches de Jeremy… En tout cas, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord ?

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir à cette proposition. Le ton qu'avait employé Théo était très sérieux, et il lui demandait quelque chose de très important. Peut-être pourrait-elle se servir de ça pour faire avancer ses propres plans… Elle détestait quand elle réfléchissait ainsi, mais ils étaient en guerre après tout, non ? Il fallait faire ce qui était nécessaire.

-Je suis d'accord pour aider Jeremy mais en échange, je voudrais deux petites choses.

Théodore soupira et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-Je voudrais déjà que tu m'expliques comment s'est formé ce groupe…

-Pas de problème, répondit Théodore soulagé que sa demande soit si simple à satisfaire.

-Je n'ai pas fini. J'aimerais également pouvoir continuer mes actions de la Résistance tant que je serais ici, et de préférence avec votre aide.

Théo soupira à nouveau, dépité. Il se doutait bien qu'Hermione n'abandonnerait pas si facilement son rôle de résistante. Il avait seulement espéré qu'elle ne trouverait pas le moyen de continuer à le faire ici. Il réfléchit longtemps aux deux options qui s'offrait à lui. Demander de l'aide à Hermione signifiait demander à tous ses amis de se lancer dans une lutte vaine. Mais il était persuadé qu'Hermione pouvait vraiment faire avancer les recherches de Jeremy. Et il était hors de question que lui et Drago se retrouvent sous le radar du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient trop sacrifier pour que ça arrive. Et si ça voulait dire aider la Résistance, tant pis, il en assumerait les responsabilités.

-D'accord. Je t'aiderais avec tes actions comme je le peux mais je ne garantis pas l'aide des autres. Ils choisiront eux-mêmes s'ils veulent le faire ou non. Néanmoins, attends un peu avant de contacter la Résistance, et même lorsque tu le feras, ne parles pas de nous.

Hermione acquiesça. C'était déjà plus qu'elle ne l'espérait. Elle aurait aidé Jeremy même s'il avait refusé de participer à ses actions. Elle n'aurait pas pu ne rien faire alors qu'on faisait tant confiance en ses capacités intellectuelles.

-Tu veux connaître l'histoire de ce groupe tout de suite ou tu peux attendre le repas ? demanda Théo. Ce sera peut-être plus sympa en mangeant non ?

-Pas de problème, répondit Hermione, quand même légèrement déçue de devoir attendre.

La journée parut affreusement longue à Hermione, d'une part parce qu'elle était pressée d'arriver au dîner, mais également parce qu'elle avait la sensation de tourner en rond. Elle ne savait pas comment les autres occupaient leurs journées. Elle ne les voyait presque pas, mais elle, elle s'ennuyait ! Avant elle avait toujours quelque chose à faire : fuir les Partisans, préparer une mission avec la Résistance et l'Ordre du Phénix, récupérer des infos ou tout simplement dormir après une journée bien chargée…

Ici, elle ne pouvait rien faire de tout ça car elle n'avait aucun contact avec la Résistance. Il n'y avait pas de hiboux pour transmettre un message, ni de cheminée reliée au réseau et jamais son patronus ne pourrait parcourir la distance qui séparait la Bulgarie de l'Angleterre.

Au bout d'un long moment à ne rien faire, elle décida d'explorer un peu la forêt. Elle marcha environ dix minutes dans une direction prise au hasard en marquant les arbres pour retrouver son chemin. S'estimant assez loin, elle s'assit alors sur un arbre tombé au sol et commença à réfléchir loin du groupe. Elle voulait planifier une action pour la Résistance. Elle savait qu'elle aurait le soutien de Théo, et qu'elle pourrait surement demander de l'aide à Jeremy. Mais avec seulement ces aides, elle n'allait pas aller bien loin.

Sa priorité était de retrouver Ginny, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le faire de là où elle était. Le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse concocter un plan utile serait d'avoir des nouvelles de l'Ordre du Phénix et des dernière missions organisées. Elle passa un long moment assise dans cette forêt à réfléchir, trouver une utilité à l'aide qu'elle pouvait obtenir de ce groupe.

Il y avait également un chose très importante à faire et qu'elle ne devait pas oublier... Tuer Nagini. Le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il restait constamment avec son maître, et que celui-ci ne se montrait jamais. C'était compréhensible. Pourquoi aller sur le terrain alors qu'on avait des Mangemorts pour faire le sale boulot à notre place ? Il fallait donc réfléchir à quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée.

Lorsqu'il commença à faire plus sombre, elle décida de retourner au camp. Elle eut un peu de mal à retrouver son chemin malgré ses marques sur les arbres. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin vers la tente pour prendre son repas, Klaus s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda d'un air suspicieux :

-Où étais-tu ?

-Je me suis un peu éloignée pour réfléchir.

-A quoi ?

-A ma place ici et à comment je pourrais occuper mes journées, répondit-elle agacée de tant de suspicion, car au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je m'ennuie ! Et arrête de t'inquiéter autant ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais contacter la Résistance de Bulgarie…

Klaus la regarda d'un air étrange, puis s'en alla dans la forêt. Hermione soupira et entra dans la tente pour manger. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'à cet instant qu'elle avait en fait vraiment faim. Il n'y avait que Théodore et Katherine à l'intérieur. Ce dernier terminait de manger tout en discutant avec la jeune femme à voix basse. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui dit :

-Je crois que je te dois une histoire.

Il lui passa une assiette remplie de nourriture et commença à tout lui raconter.

-Comme tu le sais, j'ai longtemps été du côté de tes ennemis. D'ailleurs la Marque que j'ai sur le bras le prouve. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que Drago et moi, nous avons toujours été élevés pour ça. Tout dans notre éducation nous a poussé à avoir une haine immense pour les nés-moldus comme toi, à nous sentir supérieur, à croire que notre magie était meilleure que la votre. Je ne cherche en rien à m'excuser, je veux juste te faire comprendre, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle voulait intervenir. J'en ai longtemps été convaincu… jusqu'à mon arrivée à Poudlard du moins. J'étais très bon dans toutes les matières mais, et cela m'énervait profondément tu peux me croire, je l'étais toujours moins que toi.

-D'accord, l'interrompit Hermione, mais en quoi tout ça explique… ça ? demanda-t-elle en désignant tout ce qui les entourait.

-Laisse-le terminer Hermione, intervint Katherine. Il aime bien donner tous les détails.

-Merci Kat, dit Théo en souriant. Donc comme je te le disais, j'étais toujours second, derrière une né-moldue qui plus est. Je travaillais pourtant énormément, mais je voyais que toi aussi. Alors j'ai commencé à prendre des distances sur ce que me disaient mes parents. Peut-être qu'être bon en magie était inné, peut-être qu'il fallait quand même énormément étudier. Mon éducation m'avait fait croire que je serais le meilleur de part mon sang, hors je me rendais compte que c'était faux. Alors j'ai commencé à travailler deux fois plus. Je ne me suis jamais rapproché des autres Serpentard de mon année, qui étaient tous en émerveillement devant Drago. Il faut dire qu'il est plutôt doué avec les gens qu'il veut garder sous contrôle, dit-il avec un petit rire. Moi je ne lui ai jamais posé de problèmes, donc il ne faisait pas attention à moi et ça nous allait très bien comme ça. Je pouvais continuer à emmagasiner toutes sortes de connaissances et lui pouvait continuer à chercher des pitiponk aux Gryffondor.

Tout s'est compliqué avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme tu t'en doutes. Le père de Drago a loupé une des missions confiée par le Lord. A cause de vous d'ailleurs, il me semble. D'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué, cela avait un rapport avec une prophétie ou je ne sais quoi. Bref, tout ça pour dire que ça a conduit le Lord a confié une mission à Drago, mission que tu connais : tuer Dumbledore. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a eu sa Marque, et il en était fier. Seulement, pour moi, cela signifiait autre chose. Cela voulait dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'attendait plus la majorité des sorciers pour marquer les Mangemorts, donc je risquais de recevoir la mienne alors que je ne le souhaitais pas. Je savais que j'allais devoir y passer. Mon père était un Mangemort, il était logique que j'en devienne un. Et ça s'est produit. L'été juste avant notre septième année, je l'ai reçue, en même temps que ma première mission. Je devais capturer Potter avant qu'il n'arrive sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Bref, celle-ci a échouée, comme toutes celles où vous étiez concernés j'ai l'impression. Et j'ai eu de nombreuses autres missions au cours de l'année. Puisque Rogue était directeur, j'avais le droit de m'absenter autant que je le voulais si c'était sur ordre du Lord. J'ai fait… de nombreuses choses que je n'ai pas voulu faire. Je ne peux pas dire que je les regrette, elles m'ont permises d'avoir la vie sauve mais… J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à les faire. Durant toute cette année, Drago et moi ne nous croisions que lors des réunions de Mangemort. Je ne le voyais presque pas à Poudlard et lorsque c'était le cas, nous nous ignorions royalement.

J'ai réfléchi très longtemps avant de savoir comment m'échapper de l'emprise du Lord. Je ne voulais plus recevoir d'ordre de quiconque. Mais c'est la mort de ton cher ami Potter qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus nous sauver, il fallait que je me sauve moi-même. Je ne pouvais plus espérer la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais je savais également que je ne supporterais pas de continuer à tuer pour lui jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ou plutôt, jusqu'à ce que je fasse une erreur mortelle et qu'il se débarrasse de moi comme de nombreux autres. Le problème, c'était mon père. Il avait beau être le Mangemort fidèle et impitoyable dont le Lord était fier, il n'hésiterait pas à le torturer et le tuer si je m'enfuyais. Et j'aurais préféré mourir que de condamner mon père à une mort certaine.

C'est là que j'ai compris ce que je devais faire. Je devais mourir. Ou du moins, le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait me croire mort. J'ai longtemps étudié la question. Comment simuler ma mort ? Comment cacher mes plans au Lord ? Qui mettre au courant de mon plan ? Il fallait qu'il ne reste aucun témoin, ce qui signifiait tuer mes coéquipiers. Il fallait qu'on m'envoie sur une mission risquée, ma mort et celle des autres Mangemorts seraient alors plus crédibles.

Cette mission est arrivée deux ou trois mois après mon idée de plan. Nous devions nous introduire dans un bâtiment susceptible d'abriter de nombreux résistants et nés-moldus. J'avais tout prévu dans ma tête. Je savais à quel moment je devrais attaquer ceux qui étaient mes alliés et à quel moment détruire la Marque pour disparaître à tout jamais du radar du Lord.

Sur cette mission, j'étais accompagné de Goyle Junior et une nouvelle recrue, Martins. Je savais qu'ils seraient faciles à tuer. Goyle n'était qu'un empoté, et bien qu'il connaisse de hauts sorts de magie noire, il n'avait pas assez de réflexe pour être un bon combattant. Quant à Martins, même si je ne le connaissais pas, il semblait bien trop faible et fragile pour être une menace. Nous avons donc tous les trois transplanés à l'adresse indiquée et avons défoncé la porte d'un coup de baguette. Ce ne fut pas la cohue à laquelle je m'attendais. C'était même désert. Soit nos informations étaient mauvaises, soit on les avait prévenu de notre arrivée. J'étais déçu car cela signifiait qu'il faudrait repousser mon plan à une prochaine mission. Nous avons fouillé quand même les deux étages.

C'est là que nous sommes tombés sur Malefoy et sa mère dans une chambre, prêts au combat. Ils ont désarmé et ligoté Goyle, puis ont fait de même avec Martins. J'ai eu le temps de me protéger avant qu'ils ne fassent pareil avec moi. Je ne comprenais plus rien. On m'avait dit qu'on trouverait des résistants. Je m'attendais à des gens comme Weasley et toi, pas à des sorciers de notre camp. Les sortilèges fusaient, je n'avais même plus le temps de réfléchir. J'ai réussi à désarmer Narcissa puis à stupéfixer Malefoy. Je voulais des explications.

Narcissa m'a fait confiance. Elle a vu que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Drago essayait de la protéger, m'a-t-elle expliqué. Il voulait s'enfuir avec elle. Ne plus être sous l'emprise de son père et du Lord. Mais peu importe où ils allaient, le Lord envoyait toujours des Mangemorts comme nous à leur poursuite. On les retrouvait toujours. Jusqu'à présent, ils s'en étaient toujours sorti car Drago est très bon en duel, mais ils savaient que ça ne durerait pas.

Je leur ai alors expliqué leur problème. Drago ne pouvait pas s'enfuir avec la Marque car alors, le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait où il était. Narcissa, qui ne la portait pas elle, pouvait partir où bon lui semblait. En restant discrète, peut-être qu'elle arriverait à échapper au Lord. Mais Drago ne pourrait pas disparaître comme ça. Narcissa ne voulait pas abandonner son fils. Elle avait peur qu'à cause de sa fuite, il ne soit torturé voire tué. Et elle ne le supporterait pas.

Je voyais bien qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Elle n'abandonnerait jamais en sachant Drago en danger. Narcissa a toujours voulu protéger son unique fils je pense, elle ne savait juste pas comment le faire. Alors je lui ai fait part de mon plan. J'avais prévu de ne rien dévoiler à personne mais… j'ai toujours eu du respect pour la famille de Drago. Si je pouvais les aider, je devais le faire. Je leur ai donc expliqué ma théorie sur la Marque.

Pour moi, c'était elle qui nous liait au Seigneur des ténèbres. C'était grâce à elle qu'il nous appelait, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas nous retrouver grâce à elle ? J'avais entendu parler de tous ces Mangemorts qui tentaient de s'enfuir mais qui étaient toujours retrouvés, de ceux que le Lord savait mort avant que leurs coéquipiers ne rentrent de la mission. Comment expliquer qu'il sache presque immédiatement dès que l'on ratait une attaque ? Je ne voyais que cette explication. C'est pour ça que j'avais eu l'idée de la détruire.

Je ne savais pas si ça marcherait, je leur ai expliqué les risques. Mais ils m'ont fait confiance. Alors j'ai tué Goyle. C'était le plus incompétent et il était donc logique que ce soit lui qui meurt en premier. Puis nous avons brûlé la Marque de Drago à l'aide d'un feudeymon. Martins et moi aurions très bien pu le tuer, à deux contre un. Puis nous avons tué Martins et avons brûlé ma Marque. Et voilà comment Narcissa nous tuait et pouvait s'enfuir sans trop de crainte qu'on la retrouve.

Elle a transplané en premier dans un lieu que je ne connais pas. Puis Drago et moi, nous avons voulu transplané à Poudlard que nous croyions abandonné. Seulement, une barrière anti-transplanage avait été replacé, sûrement par vous d'ailleurs, et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la forêt interdite. Autant te dire que nous n'y sommes pas restés longtemps après avoir été attaqués par des centaures. C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il connaîtrait peut-être quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider.

Le voyage en balai jusqu'en France a été long. Il m'emmenait en fait voir Alice qui se cachait dans un petit village au cœur des Alpes. Elle avait fuit le Lord quelques semaines auparavant pour ne pas porter la Marque et était une amie d'enfance de Drago. Nous sommes restés quelques semaines avec elle. Puis le gouvernement français est tombé. Ce n'était plus sûr pour nous.

Pendant plusieurs semaines ensuite, nous avons voyagé dans toute l'Europe, en balais, à pied… Tout ce qui pouvait être assez discret. En Allemagne, nous avons rencontré Klaus et sommes devenus amis. C'était la première personne à qui nous faisions confiance depuis notre exil. Il avait envie de se battre, de se révolter. Et ses idées m'ont plu. Je lui ai tout expliqué, sur la situation de Drago, Alice et moi. Il a compris. Et il nous a parlé de sa soeur, Kath ici présente, qui avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt en Angleterre un jeune américain très doué qui pourrait peut-être nous aider avec cette histoire de Marque. Nous avions déjà dû la rebrûler deux fois depuis notre fuite. Le problème était que Jeremy ne voulait pas se déplacer, et nous étions dans un statut trop instable pour prendre des risques. Si on nous voyait en Angleterre, nous étions morts.

Nous avons donc installé un camp en Allemagne, un peu comme celui-ci. Katherine faisait l'intermédiaire entre Jeremy et nous, et il a accepté de nous aider. Nous sommes donc restés un moment avec Klaus et Katherine. Puis ils ont eu envie de se battre. Sauf que nous savions que nous n'étions pas assez nombreux pour faire des actions convenables. Et quelques jours plus tard, Klaus avait convaincu Caecilia, à l'époque juste une amie d'enfance, de se joindre à nous, et Katherine avait ramené les jumeaux. Nous devenions une sorte d'équipe d'intervention contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Nous nous sommes installés en Bulgarie il y a maintenant six mois, lorsque le gouvernement allemand est tombé à son tour. Deux mois plus tard, Natalis nous a aidé lors d'une intervention en Ecosse. On ne sais pas trop comment, mais elle a réussi à nous suivre jusqu'au camp et n'a pas accepté de partir. Nous venions de gagner un membre de plus… Et très récemment, tu es arrivée.

Hermione vit que le regard dans le vague qu'avait arboré Théo pendant son histoire avait disparu. Tout cela lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur chaque membre du groupe. Et bien qu'elle ne doutait pas de la parole de Théo, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'on lui cachait encore des choses. Beaucoup de choses. Mais elle ne voulait pas trop en demander en même temps. Si on lui avait caché des informations, c'était soit parce qu'on ne lui faisait pas encore confiance, soit parce qu'on ne comptait tout simplement pas lui dire. Elle devrait trouver elle-même ce qui lui manquait.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec la ferme intention de trouver un plan qui pourrait aider la Résistance. D'après le récit qu'avait fait Théo la veille, elle pourrait peut-être obtenir le soutien de Klaus et Katherine puisque ceux-ci voulaient se battre. Et elle espérait pouvoir compter sur Jeremy pour l'aider à préparer tout ce dont elle aurait besoin, et également pour contacter l'Ordre du Phénix.

Oui, c'était d'abord ça qu'il fallait faire. Elle voulait écrire un message aux membres de l'Ordre, savoir s'ils avaient des nouvelles de Ginny, leur dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle, les encourager à faire de nouvelles actions contre Voldemort. Et recruter. Il fallait absolument trouver plus de personnes qui voudraient se joindre à la Résistance. C'était dangereux, et elle ne voulait pas que d'autres gens meurent pour cette cause, mais c'était nécessaire. Comment sinon arriveraient-ils à vaincre Voldemort ?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà, vous en apprenez un peu plus sur ce groupe masqué ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, même s'il y a peu d'action encore dans ce chapitre (ça arrive au sixième, et là, il y en a beaucoup) :)

Est-ce que ça vous plait toujours ? Quels personnages aimeriez voir plus ? Ou moins ?

Si vous avez une question, ou une remarque, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ou me le dire sur Twitter ( LHatred ) ! Je ne mords pas :P

Bisous.

LH


	6. Chapitre 5

Hello tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre suivant... L'action se prépare tout doucement (il y en dès le chapitre suivant !). Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé une review (c'est-à-dire juste Ayano sur le chapitre précédent) mais également ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favori ou la suive.

.

_RAR à Ayano :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait très plaisir :) Et qui te dit que ton Blaise n'y sera pas ? ;) Ah bon ? Les jumeaux te font penser à ceux de Teen Wolf ? Je ne pensais pas, mais vu que j'adore cette série, ils m'ont peut-être inspirée inconsciemment ! Et pour te répondre, oui il y aura de la romance. Même si je me rends compte que je me concentre plus sur l'aventure pour le moment, la romance était la base de mon histoire donc il va y en avoir, mais elle va arriver doucement :) Encore merci, et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !

.

Tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf certains personnages et l'histoire :)

Bonne lecture.

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

**_Chapitre 5 : Pr__é__paration conflictuelle_**

_I could give you my devotion, until the end of time._

_._

Hermione se réveilla presque heureuse. Enfin elle allait faire quelque chose et se sentir utile. Une semaine était passée depuis son marché avec Théo, et elle n'était encore jamais allée voir Jeremy. Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'elle tournait en rond et s'ennuyait. Elle donnait bien des cours à Natalis, mais elle avait toujours la sensation d'être inutile car la jeune fille savait déjà énormément de choses. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était les longues conversations qu'elles avaient qui occupaient ses journées.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela allait changer. Elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer, elle le sentait. Elle allait se replonger dans les livres pour trouver une solution à un problème, et cela faisait bien trop longtemps à son goût qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle pourrait peut-être même contacter l'Ordre du Phénix avec un peu de chance.

Elle se prépara donc avec entrain et se dirigea vers la tente principale pour prendre son petit déjeuner. A peine fut-elle entrée que Théo s'exclama :

-Ah parfait, tu es là ! Mange vite, le portoloin part dans un quart d'heure. Klaus et Katherine sont prêt depuis déjà presque une demi heure. Oui ils partent avec toi, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche, mais ne t'en fais pas, ils ne resteront pas dans tes pattes.

Hermione se pressa donc d'engloutir son petit-déjeuner.

Cet après-midi là, avec Jeremy, tout se passa très bien. Ils s'entendaient à merveille car ils avaient la même conception du travail bien fait. Elle pu même envoyer un message à l'Ordre du Phénix pour dire qu'elle allait bien, de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle et qu'elle tentait de recruter un groupe de résistants. Jeremy fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir qu'elle se servait de son patronus comme porteur de message, et elle lui expliqua que c'était une idée des membres de l'Ordre. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se transmettre des messages courts rapidement et avec beaucoup plus de sécurité qu'un hiboux. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il fallait être capable de créer un patronus corporel, et très peu de résistants avaient eu l'entraînement pour.

-Comment se passent tes après-midi avec Jeremy ? demanda Théo à Hermione un matin de la semaine suivante.

-Tout se passe bien pour le moment, on s'entend à merveille. Mais la masse de travail est considérable. Et je pense qu'il nous faudrait également plus de matière à étudier.

-Plus de matière ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Il nous faudrait plus de livres je veux dire. Cela fait une semaine que j'y vais tous les après-midi, et j'ai quasiment terminé mes recherches. Il doit me rester seulement deux livres à lire et Jeremy a déjà tout lu sans avoir le moindre indice sur la manière de vous enlever cette Marque. Je note beaucoup d'informations mais je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on puisse trouver quelque chose d'utile dans ces bouquins. Aucun ne parle vraiment de la magie noire qui a pu être utilisée. Tout ce qu'on a porte sur des enseignements légèrement supérieurs à ce qu'on voyait à Poudlard mais rien, absolument rien sur la magie noire, sauf évidemment pour nous rappeler qu'il est très dangereux de s'en servir… expliqua Hermione entre deux gorgées de café. Comme si on ne le savait pas…

Théodore réfléchit un moment. Ce qu'elle disait était logique. Pour contrer un sortilège de magie noire, et surtout une aussi puissante, il fallait des livres adaptés. Il avait bien quelques connaissances en la matière mais trop peu pour les aider convenablement. Mais il savait peut-être où trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin.

-Tu dis avoir besoin de livres traitant de la magie noire ? redemanda-t-il pour être sûr.

-Oui c'est ça, et peut-être aussi de livres sur les formes de magies étrangères, car je sais que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a beaucoup voyagé après Poudlard. Il a peut-être connu cette forme de magie à l'étranger.

-Il y a bien une bibliothèque où l'on pourrait trouver ce genre de manuels mais…

-Mais quoi ? le coupa Hermione, qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'avait toujours pas apporté ces livres à Jeremy puisque, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris au cours de ces derniers jours, le vol ne les dérangeait pas.

-Elle est au manoir Malefoy. Je l'ai remarqué quand Tu-Sais-Qui y faisait des réunions de Mangemorts. Très peu de personnes avaient le droit d'y entrer. Drago m'a dit que la bibliothèque était dans le bureau de son père et qu'il y entreposait tout ce qui avait trait à sa mission, et donc aux Mangemorts. S'il y a un lieu où on peut trouver des livres de magie noire, c'est là-bas.

-Et on ne s'infiltre pas comme ça au manoir Malefoy pour voler des livres, je comprends bien… Mais je pense que ça doit pouvoir s'organiser. Après tout, on a ici l'une des personnes qui connait le mieux le manoir.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple… J'ai promis que je t'aiderais mais pas Drago, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte qu'on aille dans son manoir voler des affaires à son père.

Hermione soupira. Il avait raison. Jamais cette fouine n'accepterait quelque chose qu'elle proposerait, même si c'était en partie pour lui qu'ils le feraient. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à ce problème. Elle avait promis à Théo de les aider avec Jeremy, et elle ne comptait pas tenir ses promesses à moitié.

Dans sa tête, elle fit donc une liste de toutes les choses à faire… D'abord, persuader Malefoy de les aider, ensuite, convaincre d'autres personnes de participer à ce vol, étudier les livres rapportés et enfin, inventer avec l'aide de Jeremy, une potion ou un sortilège qui annihilerait le pouvoir de la Marque.

Ca avait l'air si simple comme ça… Toujours dans ses pensées, elle se leva, prit son bol et alla le nettoyer. Puis, comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, elle alla donner des cours à Natalis. Celle-ci fut, encore une fois, muette comme une tombe mais cela ne gêna pas Hermione. Elle commençait à être habituée à ce comportement et en plus, cela lui permettait de réfléchir tranquillement.

En réalité, les cours qu'elle donnait à Natalis ressemblait à tout sauf à des cours. Hermione ouvrait la page d'un livre de sortilèges et demandait à la jeune fille de s'entraîner à l'exécuter. Et en silence, elle obéissait. Depuis trois jours, ces moments-là étaient encore plus silencieux qu'auparavant car Hermione avait perdu son calme face à si peu de discussion. Après une énième question sans réponse de Natalis, Hermione avait crié que si elle voulait garder le silence, autant qu'elle le fasse jusqu'au bout avec des sortilèges informulés. Natalis lui avait obéi. Depuis, elle s'entraînait à produire des sorts sans prononcer un seul mot.

Hermione ne pouvait même pas être énervée contre la jeune fille puisque c'était elle qui lui avait donné l'idée. Mais ce jour-là, elle se félicita de ce silence, et pendant que Natalis tentait de réussir un sortilège de découpe sur un vieux tee-shirt à elle, Hermione notait sur un parchemin différentes idées pour s'introduire dans le manoir Malefoy. Elle pensait ensuite demander laquelle fonctionnerait le mieux à la fouine, comme ça, il n'aurait pas besoin de vraiment s'impliquer dans la manoeuvre.

.

.

-Malefoy !

Le jeune homme se retourna, surpris que Granger veuille lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il méfiant.

-J'aurais un service à te demander…

-Non, il n'en est pas question.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit ! s'indigna Hermione.

-Venant de toi, ça ne peut qu'être une mauvaise idée.

Sur ces mots, il reprit sa marche. Mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination d'Hermione qui vint se placer devant lui, bien décidée à ce qu'il l'écoute. Elle ne l'avait pas cherché pendant deux heures pour qu'il n'écoute même pas ce qu'elle avait à lui proposer.

-Je veux juste que tu me dises quel serait le meilleur moyen de pénétrer dans ton manoir ! Tu as juste à regarder les idées que j'ai marqué sur ce parchemin et me dire ce qui est le mieux ! s'exclama-t-elle légèrement irritée.

-Pourquoi veux-tu t'introduire dans mon manoir ? demanda alors Drago à la fois intrigué et indigné qu'on veuille pénétrer dans son ancienne maison.

-Les recherches avec Jeremy n'avancent pas. Nous n'avons pas assez d'informations sur la magie noire pour trouver une solution à votre… problème. Théo m'a dit qu'on trouverait peut-être des livres intéressants chez toi, expliqua brièvement Hermione.

-Donc en fait, tu veux voler des livres chez moi… pour m'aider ?

-Oui, toi et Théo. Je lui ai promis d'essayer de trouver un sortilège pour contrer la Marque des Ténèbres et je le ferais.

Évidemment, elle pensait également pouvoir récupérer des informations intéressantes pour la Résistance, mais elle savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il valait mieux garder pour elle. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait entendre parler de ça, et Malefoy sûrement encore moins que les autres.

-Pourquoi ne commences-tu jamais par les choses importantes Granger ? Si tu m'avais dit tout de suite que c'était pour la Marque, ça ferait cinq minutes que cette conversation serait terminée.

-Ça signifie que tu acceptes ? demanda-t-elle plus surprise que jamais.

Sans répondre, Drago lui fit un petit sourire et s'éloigna. Elle le vit quitter la zone protégée du camp et transplaner. Il n'était quasiment jamais au camp, mais elle ne savait jamais où il allait. Personne n'avait voulu lui dire, estimant qu'elle n'avait qu'à lui demander. Comme s'il allait un jour accepter d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec elle.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'en fait, c'était exactement ce qu'ils venaient d'avoir. En presque dix ans, c'était la seule discussion sans insultes ni disputes qu'ils avaient eu. Peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir au final… Surtout qu'il avait accepté de l'aider ! Enfin il s'aidait soi-même plus qu'autre chose, mais ils allaient pouvoir réfléchir à un plan d'action.

.

.

Hermione s'installa à la table de la tente principale et sortit d'un sac des parchemins, des encriers et des plumes. Ensuite elle se prépara un thé et attendit les autres. Ce fut les jumeaux qui arrivèrent en premier, trempés de la tête au pied.

-Je sais qu'il pleut dehors, mais vous avez fait combien de kilomètres pour être mouillés comme ça ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire.

-On aime bien la pluie, expliqua Alek.

Ils se séchèrent rapidement avec un sort, puis s'assirent aux côtés d'Hermione. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi une réunion avait été organisée, mais apparemment, ça avait l'air important. C'était ce que leur avait dit Théo quelques heures auparavant, et au vu de tout le matériel posé sur la table, ils sentaient que ça allait être plus gros qu'une explosion de statue et l'incendie d'un magasin de Partisans.

Très vite, la petite tente fut pleine. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait tous les membres du groupe en même temps. Et plus elle les regardait, là, assis les uns à côté des autres, plus elle trouvait ce rassemblement étrange. C'était comme si plusieurs univers différents s'étaient regroupés au même endroit. Il y avait d'abord Alice et Drago, deux sang-purs qui se croyaient supérieurs et qui le montraient. Puis, il y avait Théo et les jumeaux, d'autres sang-purs mais qui semblaient plus amusés par la situation, comme si la guerre qui régnait en-dehors ne les concernait que peu. On aurait presque pu croire que tout ceci n'était que des vacances pour eux. Il y avait également Natalis, qui semblait tellement peu à sa place parmi ces adultes marqués par la vie. Et enfin Klaus, Katherine et Caecilia, qui semblaient vouloir se battre réellement, comme Hermione.

Ce fut Théodore qui prit la parole en premier.

-Comme vous le savez tous, Drago et moi avons un problème lié au Seigneur des Ténèbres sur notre bras. Pour l'instant nous sommes en sécurité car nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour qu'il en reste ainsi, mais nous avons remarqué que les brûlures que nous nous infligeons sont de moins en moins efficaces. Depuis que nous l'avons rencontré, Jeremy cherche un moyen de résoudre définitivement ce problème. Seulement, malgré tous les efforts fournis, il ne connait pas assez de choses sur la magie noire pour nous aider.

-C'est pourquoi, Théo et moi avons pensé, continua Hermione, qu'il nous fallait trouver des livres sur cette magie que nous ne connaissons pas assez. Et où peut-on trouver des livres de haute magie noire ? Chez les Mangemorts directement.

-C'est de chez moi que tu parles Granger, intervint Malefoy irrité. Reste correct envers mon Manoir. Ce n'est pas l'habitation de Mangemorts.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu en étais un, sinon on n'aurait pas ce problème je te signale, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Donc vous l'aurez compris, les coupa Théo avant qu'une dispute n'éclate, nous voulons organiser une infiltration dans le Manoir de Drago pour récupérer tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile, et enfin pouvoir nous débarrasser de cette menace constante. Cette réunion est donc là pour savoir qui voudrait participer et ensuite organiser un plan de bataille.

Katherine fut la première à répondre par la positive. Elle était une femme d'action, elle le savait. Et elle ne refuserait pas un bon challenge comme celui-là. Contrairement à ce que pensait Hermione, les jumeaux refusèrent. Ils disaient qu'ils tenaient à leur vie et que cela leur semblait trop dangereux, que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Elle fut, étrangement, un peu déçue par leur choix. Elle les imaginait plus motiver à se battre, mais après tout, elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Natalis voulu participer, mais cette fois-ci, ce furent les autres qui refusèrent qu'elle vienne.

-Tu es trop jeune pour prendre un tel risque, expliqua Théo d'un ton ferme. Nous avons des années d'expériences derrière nous petite, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Elle le fusilla du regard mais abdiqua. Quand comprendraient-ils qu'elle n'était pas une petite chose à protéger ? Elle savait se défendre. Elle avait des cours pour ça. Et elle avait envie de se battre. Un jour, elle leur prouverait qu'elle était, elle aussi, une excellente duelliste.

Klaus décida après maintes réflexions de participer avec sa soeur, et Caecilia le suivit, ne voulant pas le laisser, seul, prendre un risque qui pouvait s'avérer mortel.

-Par contre, souleva Klaus, tu ne devrais pas y aller Théo. C'est trop dangereux. Si la mission rate, il faudra quelqu'un pour aider ceux qui seront restés. Tu es celui qui nous a tous rassemblés, c'est ton rôle de rester pour nous protéger s'il y a un problème durant la mission.

-Il n'en ai pas question. Je ne laisserais pas des amis se battre pour moi sans y participer.

-Klaus a raison, intervint Drago. Tu es trop important pour le groupe pour prendre le risque de te perde si bêtement. Moi je me battrais pour nous.

Tout le monde acquiesça et Théodore se laissa donc convaincre. Hermione regarda Alice, la seule à ne pas s'être prononcée. Les autres commençaient déjà à parler de l'organisation de la mission, comme s'ils l'avaient oubliée.

-Alice ? Tu veux participer ou pas ? demanda Hermione.

Les autres la fixèrent, puis comprenant leur oubli, Théo expliqua :

-Alice ne participe à aucune mission. C'est son choix.

-Pourquoi ne participe-t-elle pas ?

-Je suis dans la pièce. Tu peux me parler à moi, intervint Alice froidement.

-Alors pourquoi ne participes-tu à aucune mission ? redemanda Hermione.

-Tout simplement parce que j'estime que si on m'aperçoit, je suis condamnée. Les Mangemorts savent que je ne suis pas morte contrairement à Drago et Théo, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait me marquer avant que je ne fuie. Et tu dois te douter qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on le défie. Si je me fais voir, ils me pourchasseront, et s'ils me capturent…

-Mais cela fait combien de temps que tu t'es enfuie ? s'énerva Hermione. Un an ? Deux ans ? Tu crois vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui t'a encore dans sa ligne de mire ? Il a d'autres chats à fouetter ! Il est à la tête d'un tout nouveau gouvernement, et étend son pouvoir au delà des frontières anglaises ! Il ne va pas perdre du temps pour une fille qui a disparu et ne lui pose aucun problème !

-Tu te prends pour qui pour me parler ainsi ? répliqua Alice. Désolée de ne pas être à ton image, à me battre sans prendre en considération les risques ! Je tiens à ma vie, et je compte bien sortir de cette guerre vivante, et si cela signifie ne pas participer à vos missions, je le ferais.

-Mais si tu veux que cette guerre prenne fin, il va peut-être falloir t'en mêler ! Tu ne penses pas que…

-Hermione, intervint Théo. C'est sa décision et nous la respectons. Tu devrais en faire de même.

Hermione regarda Alice, puis les autres membres du groupe. Ils semblaient tous accepter cette situation sans broncher… sauf Natalis qui semblait légèrement en colère. Elle comprit alors :

-Vous dites respecter la décision d'Alice, mais pourquoi vous ne respectez pas celle de Natalis ? Elle, elle veut se battre et vous avez tous décidé à sa place qu'elle était trop jeune pour ça. Je ne suis pas d'accord. Harry a affronté Vous-Savez-Qui à onze ans. Il a réussi à gagner le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à quatorze. A quinze ans, nous étions une vingtaine à nous entrainer pour nous battre. Certains d'entre nous ont combattu des Mangemorts à cet âge-là. Elle a l'âge de se battre si elle le souhaite. Pourquoi ne respecteriez-vous pas sa décision ?

Un silence pesant s'établit après le discours d'Hermione. La plupart était trop étonné par sa tirade pour réagir. Le premier qui osa parler après elle fut Drago, et ce qu'il dit surpris énormément Hermione.

-Ça me tue de dire cela, mais elle a raison. Nous ne devrions pas faire de distinction entre Alice et Natalis. Si nous respectons la décision de l'une, nous devrions le faire pour l'autre.

-Mais elle n'est pas majeure ! s'exclama Caecilia, outrée qu'on puisse penser envoyée une enfant au combat.

-Je suis capable de faire mes propres choix, contredit Natalis calmement avec un sourire en direction d'Hermione.

Tout le monde se regardait, ne sachant quoi faire. Hermione avait un sourire satisfait. Elle n'en revenait pas que des personnes aussi égoïstes qu'Alice puissent exister dans un groupe de résistants… Surtout quand dans ce même groupe se trouvait quelqu'un qui était prêt à se battre, alors qu'on l'en empêchait. Elle savait, pour lui avoir donné des cours, que Natalis était capable de se défendre. Elle était douée, et elle saurait se protéger. Elle était persuadée qu'elle connaissait la réalité de la guerre, et que lui laisser y prendre part ne pourrait que la libérer de ses démons.

-Je pense qu'on devrait faire un vote… commença Alek.

-Qu'on vote pour savoir si on respecte les décisions des uns et des autres ou non… continua Alex.

-Est-ce que tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda Théo.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Alors à main levé, chacun vota. Il n'y eut que Caecilia et Klaus qui votèrent contre, pensant que Natalis n'était pas prête à aller au combat. Avec ce résultat, Alice était libre de ne pas participer à la mission et Natalis était donc réquisitionnée pour se battre, à son plus grand plaisir.

Enfin, ils purent commencer à préparer un plan. Et s'introduire dans le Manoir Malefoy en nécessitait un très travaillé. Drago dessina une carte montrant comment chaque étage était organisé et nota toutes les menaces auxquelles ils pourraient se confronter. Et Hermione comprit que ça allait être bien plus compliqué que prévu. Elle avait même l'impression qu'ils n'allaient jamais y arriver. A chaque fois qu'il résolvait un problème, un autre se présentait à eux.

Comment entrer dans le jardin sans déclencher le sortilège du Cridurut ? Comment éviter les sortilèges et plantes présents dans le parc ? Comment entrer dans le bâtiment sans qu'aucun Mangemort ne les voie ? Et comment repartir du Manoir par la suite ? Il y avait tant d'incertitudes, tant de choses laissées au hasard qu'Hermione était de moins en moins sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

Si seulement elle était accompagnée de Ron et Harry, ou même Neville et Ginny, tout serait tellement plus simple. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en eux, et elle savait parfaitement comment ils réagiraient si un imprévu quelconque survenait. Alors qu'avec les membres du groupe, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Si les Mangemorts les attaquaient, allaient-ils s'enfuir, combattre, ne pas savoir quoi faire ? Tout cela l'angoissait réellement. Elle n'aimait pas prendre des risques avec ceux qui l'accompagnaient, surtout quand il y en avait déjà tellement dans la mission en elle-même.

Mais la présence de Malefoy dans le groupe la rassurait étrangement. Elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance, mais il savait mieux que quiconque éviter les pièges de son propre Manoir. Il connaissait les raccourcis, les passages secrets et proposaient toujours différents moyens d'entrer et de sortie. Il espérait que rien n'avait changé depuis sa supposée mort et prévoyait toujours plusieurs solutions. ll s'assurait que tout le monde connaisse aussi bien le Manoir que lui, et les diverses défenses qui s'y trouvaient.

.

.

Hermione était allongée sur son matelas. Elle entendait les respirations des autres filles endormis. Elle, elle n'y arrivait pas. Depuis plusieurs jours, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Triple M. C'était le nom que Katherine avait donné à la Mission au Manoir Malefoy. Ils avaient tous passé beaucoup de temps à étudier toutes les possibilités et elle n'avait jamais été aussi occupée depuis qu'elle était au camp.

Le matin, elle devait toujours donner des cours à Natalis, et elle y mettait beaucoup plus de coeur depuis qu'elle savait qu'elles seraient ensemble sur le terrain. Hermione voulait être sûre de pouvoir compter sur son soutien en cas d'attaque. Les cours étaient donc passés de la théorie à la pratique, de l'intérieur à l'extérieur. Elle n'apprenait plus seulement à Natalis à utiliser certains sortilèges, elle la mettait en situation.

Ainsi pendant environ trois-quatre heures, elles se battaient près de la rivière. Parfois, elles avaient même des spectateurs. Natalis n'avait encore jamais gagné contre Hermione qui avait bien plus d'expériences, mais elle progressait vite et bien selon les dires de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle avait gagné en rapidité, mais elle n'était pas encore assez prudente. Hermione réussissait toujours à lui envoyer un sort quand elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Elles ne s'arrêtaient que lorsque l'une d'elle avait faim ou lorsque Natalis était trop épuisée pour continuer. Selon Hermione, elle n'avait également pas assez d'endurance. Elle s'épuisait trop vite en combat. Une fois le repas terminé, Hermione rejoignait Jeremy. Théo lui avait bien proposé d'arrêter un moment, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient accomplis la mission au manoir, mais Hermione avait refusé. Cela lui permettait de tenir au courant la Résistance et d'avoir des nouvelles. Et même s'ils n'avançaient pas sur le moyen d'aider les deux anciens Mangemorts, elle aidait à faire des potions anti-douleurs, du polynectar et tout ce qui pourrait être un jour utile au camp ou à la Résistance. Et puis ces moments avec Jeremy la détendait. Ils rigolaient ensemble et cela faisait longtemps qu'Hermione ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de quelqu'un… depuis que Ron et elle faisaient des missions séparées en réalité.

Lorsqu'elle rentrait, il était quasiment l'heure du dîner et enfin après, elle se concertait avec toute l'équipe du Triple M pour avancer les derniers détails de la mission. Ce n'était que lorsque nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures qu'elle allait se coucher, exténuée. Théodore avait peur qu'elle ne s'épuise à la tâche avant l'heure et lui avait fait plusieurs fois des remarques, mais Hermione savait qu'elle pouvait tenir un tel rythme. Déjà à Poudlard, elle dormait peu pour apprendre ses cours, terminer ses devoirs et aider Ron et Harry dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Et depuis le début de la guerre, se tenir constamment occupée était devenu vital pour elle.

Toujours avoir quelque chose à faire était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée pour se sentir utile, pour ne pas trop penser à Harry et pour garder espoir. Elle avait remarqué que c'était toujours lorsqu'elle avait le temps de trop réfléchir que les mauvaises pensées arrivaient. Et elle était par conséquent habituée à ne pas s'arrêter une seconde, et aux temps de sommeil relativement courts.

Mais cette nuit-là, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Et ça, c'était mauvais. Car elle s'épuisait pour rien, et elle savait que cela pouvait lui être fatal. Ils avaient déterminé la date du Triple M, c'était deux jours plus tard. Et si elle n'arrivait pas à se reposer avant cela, il risquait d'y avoir de gros risques supplémentaires, pour elle comme pour les autres, car elle serait moins alerte.

Et elle mit encore une grosse heure avant de trouver le sommeil.

.

.

Hermione sentit l'adrénaline coulée dans ses veines. Ils étaient devant le portail de fer blanc. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière à présent. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Elle ne stressait pas, cela ne servait à rien. Elle savait pourtant parfaitement qu'elle risquait de mourir, mais elle avait déjà fait face à la mort plusieurs fois. Le seul fait qu'elle soit encore en vie lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait se défendre et réussir cette mission.

Aucun d'eux ne parlait. La tension était à son comble. Le portail grinça lorsque Drago l'ouvrit. Ils se regardèrent et retinrent leur souffle, puis Drago posa un pied sur sa propriété. Aucun son ne survint. Le cridurut avait bien été neutralisé. Hermione soupira de soulagement.

Ils traversèrent le jardin en silence, leur baguette en main. Il y eut une lumière et un cri. Hermione se retourna et vit Natalis au sol, secouée de spasmes. Ils étaient entourés de Mangemorts. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas logique ! La panique envahit Hermione d'un coup.

Un autre maléfice envoya Katherine par terre. Elle ne bougeait plus. Hermione lança tous les sortilèges qui lui passaient par la tête mais elle n'arrivait pas à toucher ses adversaires. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle se mit à courir. On la suivait. Elle jeta un oeil en arrière, et vit que seul Drago la suivait. Elle se sentit soulagée un instant avant de voir surgir à nouveau une dizaine de Mangemorts qui s'élancèrent à leur poursuite.

Elle entra dans le Manoir et se dirigea vers une porte sur la droite. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle allait. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, préférant pour une fois se fier à son instinct. Les voix et cris derrière elle n'étaient plus qu'un bourdonnement à ses oreilles. Elle voulu monter les escaliers, mais trois hommes lui barraient le chemin. Elle aurait pu les vaincre. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps, elle était poursuivie. Du regard, elle chercha une autre sortie et enfin, elle comprit où elle se trouvait. Paralysée au milieu du salon des Malefoy, ses souvenirs revenaient avec force.

Douleurs. Larmes. Brûlures. Pleurs. Cris. Souffrance.

Ce qu'elle avait enfoui bien profondément remontait en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Les images floues de cette nuit de torture flottaient devant ses yeux. Elle, remuant faiblement au sol sous la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle entendait Drago lui hurler de bouger, mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait la main et qu'on l'emmenait loin de ce lieu maudit. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle semblait ne plus l'affecter et cela énervait prodigieusement Drago. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il lui sauvait les fesses d'ailleurs. Il monta des escaliers dérobés derrière une bibliothèque, trainant toujours Hermione derrière lui. A force de courir, elle reprit ses esprits et par la même occasion, sa main.

Ils couraient maintenant côte à côte dans les couloirs du manoir. Hermione avait l'impression de se perdre dans ce dédale qu'elle n'avait même pas le temps d'observer. Elle devait continuer à courir. Peu importait sa gorge en feu, ses membres douloureux, les maléfices qui ricochaient contre les murs, elle devait continuer.

Pourtant, Hermione arrêta sa course en voyant un homme. Il avait les bras pleins de cicatrices. Elle le connaissait, du moins, il lui semblait. C'était lui qui les avait tués. Cho… Hannah… Katie… La colère et la tristesse se mélangèrent en un cocktail explosif. Elle oublia sa fuite et la menace qui la suivait. Elle lui lança des sortilèges, encore et encore, et pour une fois depuis le début de la mission, elle visait parfaitement. Mais il restait totalement insensible à eux. Il continuait à s'avancer vers elle, et rien ne l'arrêtait.

Craith, l'homme de ses cauchemars, avançait et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Elle était comme paralysée et des images de tortures encore pires que celles qu'elles avaient vécues lui parvinrent à l'esprit.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle contre son visage qu'Hermione se réveilla en sursaut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Et oui, ce n'était qu'un rêve (sadisme ! 3:) ) mais la véritable action commence effectivement dans le chapitre suivant... Voici une petite introduction au personnage de Cratih que vous verrez un peu plus dans la suite également...

Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Quels personnages aimez-vous ? Quels personnages vous énervent ? Dites-moi tout ! :)

N'oubliez pas, je suis dispo pour répondre à vos questions sur twitter à LHatred. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bisous ! LH :)


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour cet énorme laps de temps entre la publication de ce chapitre et celui d'avant. Le temps a filé tellement vite que je ne l'ai pas vu passé. Pour ceux donc qui se demandait si cette fiction était arrêtée, elle ne l'est pas. J'ai continué d'écrire cette année, même si ce n'était pas autant que je l'aurais voulu.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu durant cette période et que je n'ai pas encore remercié d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à leur favoris :)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et comme d'habitude, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf certains personnages et cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

_._

_._

**_Chapitre 6 : Triple M_**

_Leave your fears behind._

_._

Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'ils se rassemblèrent dans la tente principale. Théo distribua les masques à l'équipe du Triple M. Il avait encore tenté de convaincre Drago et Klaus de le laisser se joindre à l'infiltration, mais ceux-ci avaient refusé. Alors il s'était contenté de rappeler les conseils de base : rester prudent et discret, s'en tenir au plan et fuir si cela devenait trop dangereux.

Hermione savait déjà tout cela, et elle comprenait parfaitement l'envie de Théo de participer. Pour l'avoir déjà vécu auparavant, elle savait qu'il était plus facile de partir en mission que de voir ses amis y aller seuls. Il y avait toujours beaucoup trop d'inquiétude, mais aussi un fort sentiment de culpabilité si cela se passait mal.

Hermione était anxieuse également. Elle avait confiance en ses capacités, mais pas forcément en ses coéquipiers. Il y avait bien trop de choses qu'elle ignorait sur eux : leur réaction face au danger, au stress, aux ennemis ou même s'ils étaient de bons duellistes. Et le cauchemar qu'elle avait fait deux nuits plus tôt ne la rassurait pas non plus.

Le portoloin les emmena dans la cour d'Ollivander. Il faisait encore nuit, et les rues étaient désertes. Le silence de la nuit angoissa énormément Hermione durant le court trajet qui les mena au Chaudron Baveur. Ils frappèrent à la porte de Jeremy. Deux secondes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte et regarda tout le groupe en face de lui.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas tous rentrer dans la chambre, chuchota-t-il, donc je vous laisse cinq minutes le temps que j'aille chercher vos potions.

Il ferma derrière lui, laissant les six sorciers dans le couloir. Drago était posé contre le mur et fusillait ses pieds du regard. Katherine regardait son frère tourner en rond. Caecilia l'observait aussi en se rongeant les ongles. Hermione, elle, faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Seule Natalis semblait sereine.

Deux minutes plus tard, Jeremy ouvrit de nouveau sa porte et leur tendit plusieurs potions de différentes couleurs. Il leur murmura :

\- Il y a de l'essence de dictame, des potions anti-douleurs, deux fioles de polynectar, une potion d'amnésie et une autre de confusion. Je vous ai aussi mis deux fioles de ma composition. Si vous les jetez au sol, un épais nuage de fumée est créé et aucun sortilège ne peut le supprimer pendant la minute qui suit. J'espère que cela suffira.

\- Merci, répondit Drago sobrement.

Il récupéra le sac que tenait Jeremy et mit tout ça dans celui qu'avait apporté Hermione. Puis il fit demi-tour. Tout le monde le suivit, mais l'Américain retint Hermione par le bras. Il lui demanda à voix basse :

\- Tu as bien pris ta propre baguette, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Je n'aurais pas pu partir sans.

Jeremy hocha la tête, rassuré, et rentra dans sa chambre. Hermione rejoignit le reste du groupe à pas rapide. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'elle était restée en arrière quelques secondes de plus.

Une fois dans la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur, ils prirent la porte qui les menait au monde moldu. Ils avaient estimé que le meilleur moyen, ou du moins le plus rapide, de contourner le sort anti-transplanage posé autour du Manoir Malefoy et du village non loin, c'était de prendre le Magicobus. Une fois sur le trottoir, Hermione fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et le véhicule apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque le contrôleur leur demanda leur destination, c'est Drago qui répondit :

\- Cricklade, Wiltshire.

\- Parfait. Cela fera 10 mornilles par personne.

Drago tendit quatre gallions et entra dans le Magicobus sans récupérer sa monnaie, ce qui exaspéra Hermione. Elle trouvait que pour un fugitif, il gaspillait son argent. Les cinq autres sorciers le suivirent.

-Klaus, Katherine, Caecilia, j'espère que vous n'avez pas le mal des transports. Et tenez-vous bien, eut juste le temps de dire Hermione avant que le Magicobus ne démarre en trombe.

Elle avait averti les sorciers étrangers de la violence de ce mode de transport sans l'avoir connu elle-même. Et ce qu'elle était en train de vivre semblait bien pire que ce que lui avait raconté Harry en troisième année. Ou peut-être était-ce le temps qui avait rendu son discours plus léger ? Il leur en avait parler plusieurs fois avec Ron, mais il lui semblait que le voyage qu'Harry avait effectué jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur était moins secoué… A la pensée de son ami, seule la vitesse du véhicule l'empêcha de verser quelques larmes.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Harry. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant ! Elle aurait dû réussir à s'en remettre un peu quand même ! Ron n'affichait pas un visage affligé à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, ou que son nom était prononcé ! Certes Harry avait été son meilleur ami pendant sept ans et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la souffrance parte tout de suite, mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant cette guerre, elle espérait que sa peine s'allège un minimum.

Lorsque le Magicobus arriva à destination, seule Natalis ne se sentait pas malade. Elle avait pris plusieurs fois ce transport auparavant car ses parents détestaient transplaner ou prendre la poudre de cheminette, elle était donc un peu plus habituée que ses compagnons. Elle crut d'ailleurs que certains d'entre eux allaient vomir. Mais l'air frais du matin leur fit du bien et ils se mirent tous en marche pour le Manoir qui surplombait la ville. Ils n'avaient pas voulu que le Magicobus les pose devant par pur soucis de discrétion.

La marche se fit silencieuse. Les yeux fixés sur le Manoir, les sorciers avançaient avec l'espoir que leur mission se déroule parfaitement. Hermione regarda sa baguette coincée dans sa botte et se sentit légèrement rassurée. Elle préférait avoir sa propre baguette sur le champ de bataille, mais elle ne la sortirait qu'en cas d'urgence pour ne pas s'attirer des ennuis, avec Klaus notamment, qui ne lui faisait encore confiance qu'à moitié.

Le chemin fut moins long qu'elle ne le pensait. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils étaient tous devant le grand portail en fer forgé. Elle vit Malefoy froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'un des deux vases devant le mur d'enceinte était brisé. Cela l'inquiéta légèrement. Mais Drago détourna rapidement la tête et prit sa baguette pour s'ouvrir légèrement la main. Il fit couler quelques gouttes de sang sur le vase resté entier et un déclic se fit entendre. Personne n'avait donc enlever l'accès à l'héritier Malefoy. C'était parfait.

En un coup de baguette, il referma sa plaie et poussa la grille qui émit un grincement dérangeant. Immédiatement, ils se mirent en position et furent encore plus silencieux que précédemment. Hermione et Drago menaient la marche. Elle, parce qu'elle était à l'initiative de la mission, lui, parce qu'il devait les guider. Caecilia et Natalis étaient au centre car elles étaient considérés comme les moins bonnes duellistes. Cela avait vexé la plus jeune au départ, mais elle avait vite compris que c'était la meilleure solution pour que tout le groupe s'en sorte le mieux possible. Klaus et Katherine, qui d'après les dires de l'allemand étaient d'excellents combattants, protégeaient leurs arrières.

Drago était désolé de voir l'état de son Manoir. Il réalisa qu'avec la fuite de sa mère, plus personne ne s'y intéressait et celui-ci tombait peu à peu à l'abandon. Les arbres qui longeait le chemin n'étaient plus taillés à la feuille près, mais poussaient dans tous les sens. Les mauvaises herbes avaient tout envahies. Et il n'osait même pas imaginé à quoi devait ressembler la jolie fontaine qui se trouvait près du mini-stade de Quidditch que son père avait fait construire pour lui. L'eau devait être verte et les pierres, pleines de mousse.

Il repoussa ces images de la tête et fit signe aux autres de le suivre, alors qu'il quittait le chemin menant à la porte d'entrée. Il s'approcha de la serre et se stoppa. La première difficulté se présentait. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir suggéré l'idée de mettre des plantes carnivores pour défendre son Manoir au cas où il serait attaqué par ses imbéciles de l'Ordre du Phénix. Quel crétin il avait pu être. Il espérait également que les Mangemorts ne s'étaient pas occupés de ses plantes, car elles mourraient sans un entretien efficace et hebdomadaire. Et vu l'état de leur jardin, la balance penchait plutôt de son côté.

Il reprit donc sa marche, prudent malgré tout. Les feuilles sous leurs pieds craquaient et il ne supportait pas ce bruit qui le stressait. Il n'aimait pas se dire qu'il entrait par effraction dans son propre Manoir. Et il espérait de tout coeur que tout se passerait correctement et qu'ils partiraient tous d'ici le plus vite possible. Ils étaient presque arrivés vers la porte arrière qui menait à la cuisine lorsqu'un cri, court mais aigu les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent qu'une plante s'était accrochée à la cheville de Katherine.

Celle-ci avait une main sur sa bouche, s'excusant du regard d'avoir crié. Elle essaya d'envoyer plusieurs sorts pour qu'elle la relâche mais rien à faire. Elle restait collée à elle. Et elle commençait à avoir sacrément mal. Elle sentait que la plante la brulait. Klaus s'approcha de sa soeur et observa ce qui l'empêchait de bouger. Il ne connaissait pas cette plante. Il tenta à son tour d'envoyer quelques sorts, mais elle ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Elle resserrait même son attache sur la cheville de la jeune femme. Il tendit alors la main, se disant qu'il l'enlèverait de force si cela était nécessaire.

Mais Drago l'en empêcha. Il connaissait cette plante. Et il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Encore une fois, il se félicita de ses brillantes idées et caressa la plante qui desserra son emprise. Il continua à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille complètement. Sous le regard interrogateur de ses compagnons, il chuchota :

-C'était mon idée. Une plante qui ne se rétracte qu'avec de la douceur. Sur un champ de bataille, c'est la dernière idée qui nous vient à l'esprit.

Hermione fut impressionnée par cette idée, mais les autres le furent beaucoup moins. Ils avaient peur que d'autres brillantes idées de Drago ne viennent les empêcher d'avancer. Même s'il les avait prévenu des dangers du jardin Malefoy, il était resté assez vague. Et pour Klaus, c'était loin d'être une bonne chose. Katherine boitait à présent, même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Sa cheville était brûlée et un poison l'avait fait doublée de volume en quelques secondes. Klaus aurait voulu lui donner de l'essence de Dictame, mais il préférait garder les flacons pour des cas plus extrêmes. Et puis, il savait que sa soeur aurait refusé.

Malefoy reprit la marche et ouvrit une petite porte dissimulée. Ils devaient se baisser légèrement pour pouvoir entrer à l'intérieur du Manoir. Il leur avait dit que la porte de service des elfes de maison était le meilleur moyen pour ne pas se faire repérer. En effet, elle était plutôt discrète, et très peu de Mangemorts auraient l'idée de venir vérifier un endroit réservé à leurs esclaves elfes.

Ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine qui n'avait plus rien de petit. Hermione se serait cru dans les coulisses d'un grand restaurant. Mais les autres n'y firent pas attention donc elle se reconcentra sur sa mission. La discrétion était maintenant le plus important. Silencieux et toujours en formation, le groupe traversa la pièce, faisant attention à ne toucher aucun des ustensiles qui se trouvaient un peu partout sur les tables, accrochés au mur et même sur une chaise.

La cuisine donnait sur une grande salle à manger. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'opulence. Il trônait au milieu de la pièce une immense table qui devait pouvoir accueillir une trentaine de convives. Et tous les ornements aux murs étaient faits de dorure. Hermione savait que les Malefoy étaient riches, leur fils ne s'en était jamais caché du temps de Poudlard, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que c'était à ce point.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans le salon principal et Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Malefoy et Klaus le remarquèrent immédiatement. C'était la pièce où Bellatrix avait torturé la jeune fille. Drago faillit lui proposer de s'arrêter un moment pour qu'elle remette ses idées en place, mais Hermione avait repris sa marche d'un pas décidé. Elle savait qu'elle reverrait cette salle maudite. Elle s'était préparé psychologiquement. Certes, elle n'avait pas réussi à y être insensible, mais elle avait un objectif et elle ne penserait qu'à celui-ci tant qu'elle ne serait pas sorti.

Drago leur fit signe de se mettre en file. Ils allaient monter les escaliers, et ceux-ci grinçaient si on ne mettait pas le pied au bon endroit. Ils devaient donc tous se suivre, et prier pour ne faire aucun bruit. Et contrairement à ce que pensait Drago, ils réussirent à monter au premier étage sans un grincement de lattes. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être pessimiste, pensa-t-il. Mais il retira immédiatement cette pensée lorsqu'il vit à quoi ressemblait le couloir où ils étaient arrivés. Ce n'était plus son Manoir… Comment son père avait-il pu laisser cela arriver ?

Comment avait-il pu choisir de transformer toutes les chambres d'amis du premier étage en cellule de prison ? Car ces portes de fer ne pouvaient être là que pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsqu'il avait vu l'état du jardin, il s'était dit que c'était normal. C'était sa mère qui s'en occupait, et elle avait disparu. Mais son père n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un créer une prison dans son Manoir ! Du moins, il l'espérait.

Il n'avait plus pensé à son père depuis qu'il avait fui avec Théo, tout simplement parce qu'il était trop tard pour des remords à ce moment-là. Il s'était d'ailleurs attendu à voir les journaux annoncer sa mort peu de temps après pour se venger de sa mère, mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Il s'était donc dit que son père devait encore valoir quelque chose pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et il n'en avait jamais plus entendu parler.

Mais la présence de cellules dans son Manoir lui mettait le doute. Son père avait-il vraiment laissé faire ça de son plein gré ? Il savait qu'on ne pouvait rien refuser au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il lui semblait encore que son père aurait cherché une solution pour que la prison change d'endroit. Il aurait monté un stratagème quelconque, et elle se serait retrouvée chez les Carrow ou ailleurs !

Il ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre et les fit tous sursauter. Génial, c'était également des salles de torture. Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, des voix se faisant entendre dans une cellule, et monta les escaliers qui les menèrent directement au troisième étage. Enfin quelque chose qui était tel qu'il s'en souvenait. L'étage de son père. Celui où il ne pouvait aller que lorsque celui-ci était absent, sous peine de Doloris si on le trouvait là.

Il n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de son père. Il n'avait jamais jugé utile de le protéger de sortilèges, car Drago avait déjà compris tout petit ce qui arrivait lorsqu'il n'obéissait pas aux règles. Il fit entrer Hermione, Klaus et Caecilia tandis que les deux autres filles gardaient la porte. Aussitôt chacun se mit à fouiller différents endroits de la pièce.

Klaus et Caecilia prenaient tous les livres de magie noire qui leur tombaient sous la main, et les mettaient dans le sac d'Hermione. Elle lui avait jeté un sort d'Extension indétectable, comme elle l'avait fait auparavant pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes. Même Jeremy avait été impressionné par ce sortilège, et elle ne s'en était sentie que plus fière.

Hermione, elle, cherchait tout ce qui pourrait aider la Résistance sur le bureau de Malefoy Senior. Elle se doutait qu'il avait des documents qui les aiderait grandement. Elle ne regardait rien, prenant de grandes piles de dossiers et de feuilles volantes pour les mettre dans le sac que tenait Klaus. Elle ferait le tri plus tard.

Chacun étant occupé à sa tâche, personne ne remarqua le comportement étrange de Drago. Celui-ci lançait des sorts de toutes sortes sur une étagère où se trouvait un scrutoscope qui tournait.

-Aparescium. Revelo. Commutationem.

Le scrutoscope disparut pour laisser place à un objet que Drago s'empressa de mettre dans sa poche. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il retourna chercher d'autres livres pouvant les aider avec la Marque.

Soudain, une explosion se fit entendre et Natalis entrait dans la pièce en criant :

-Les Mangemorts sont là et nombreux ! Il faut partir !

Klaus referma le sac d'un geste sec et l'envoya à Hermione qui le réceptionna parfaitement. Chacun mit son masque bleu, qui de nouveau s'adapta parfaitement au visage de chacun. Ils sortirent de la pièce et se séparèrent. Drago les avait prévenu que les couloirs étaient trop étroits pour qu'ils puissent s'y déplacer facilement à six. Alors ils avaient convenus de faire des groupe de deux. Hermione devait faire équipe avec Natalis, Drago avec Caecilia et les frères et soeurs ensemble. Hermione sortit sa baguette et suivit la jeune fille à l'étage du dessous. Elles étaient censées trouver une porte cachée à cet étage là qui les emmènerait dans un souterrain et les ferait ressortir à leur point de rendez-vous.

Elle traversèrent l'immense couloir en courant. Derrière elles, la voix de Drago disait à Caecilia de le suivre sans discuter, et des voix graves montaient du rez de chaussée. Natalis n'avait pas menti, ils semblaient nombreux. Elles entrèrent dans la deuxième pièce à droite, comme l'ancien Serpentard leur avait indiqué. Au vu des décorations, Hermione supposa que c'était sa chambre. Les murs étaient vert et argent, et des posters des plus grandes stars de Quidditch étaient accrochés un peu partout.

Elles ne perdirent pas de temps et foncèrent vers l'immense armoire qui se trouvait dans un coin de la chambre, mais à quelques pas de celle-ci, la porte s'ouvrit. Deux Mangemorts en sortaient.

-Surprise ! leur dit l'un d'eux en riant légèrement.

-Qu'avons-nous là ? demanda le second.

-Cours ! cria Hermione à Natalis en lançant un Protego.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit la jeune fille hésiter.

-Va rejoindre les autres ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure. Je peux gérer. On se retrouve au point de secours.

Natalis acquiesça et sortit de la chambre en courant. Elle vit les deux Mangemorts se regarder et rire, comme si le combat était déjà gagné. Apparemment, le masque avait bien protégé son identité car sinon ils ne se sentiraient pas si confiants. Elle avait une petite réputation parmi eux.

Les Mangemorts enchaînaient les sorts contre elle, qui ne faisait que les éviter et se protéger. Les sortilèges fusaient de plus en plus vite dans sa direction, mais elle les esquivait toujours avec beaucoup d'aisance. Elle n'avait jamais autant progressé en Défense contre les Forces du Mal que depuis la guerre et la disparition d'Harry, depuis qu'elle avait dû se débrouiller seule sur de nombreuses missions. Elle évitait les sorts avec agilité et rapidité, deux compétences essentielles que lui avait appris la guerre.

Les mages noirs n'arrivaient pas à la toucher et s'énervaient, lançant des maléfices toujours de plus en plus puissants et compliqués.

-Tu vas bien finir par t'épuiser mon petit lapin… lui lança l'un d'entre eux.

Et ce fut son erreur fatale. Ne pouvant lancer de sort alors qu'il parlait, Hermione en avait profité pour s'élancer et le stupéfixer tout en se glissant derrière lui pour se protéger du sort du deuxième. Ce fut donc le Mangemort inconscient qui reçut le sort de magie noire en pleine poitrine. Ce qu'Hermione n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'est que le maléfice soit si puissant qu'il projette l'homme sur elle. Elle ne put totalement l'éviter et elle tomba sous le coup, perdant sa baguette. Elle la vit rouler sous le lit de Malefoy, bien plus proche de son adversaire encore conscient que d'elle.

Alors Hermione fit ce que tout être censé ferait : elle courra. Elle avait peut-être le courage des Gryffondor, mais elle n'était pas suicidaire. Elle savait que sans sa baguette, elle n'avait aucune chance contre le mage noir. Elle sortit de la chambre, et referma la porte derrière elle espérant gagner un peu de temps. Elle rentra immédiatement dans la pièce à côté, qui se trouva être une salle de bain, sûrement celle de Malefoy également. La première porte explosa sous un sort du Mangemort en colère et Hermione ne perdit pas de temps pour récupérer sa baguette coincée dans sa botte.

La retrouver lui faisait du bien. Elle se sentait de nouveau elle-même, ses doigts ayant tout de suite retrouvés leur place naturelle. Elle reprit alors immédiatement confiance en elle. Avec sa baguette, elle se sentait puissante.

La porte de la salle de bain explosa quelques secondes plus tard, laissant entrer son assaillant enragé. A cause d'elle, il avait tué son camarade et il allait lui faire payer. Elle se baissa pour éviter le sortilège qui venait vers elle et répliqua par un stupéfix. Mais le Mangemort l'évita sans difficulté. Le sorcier n'hésita pas et envoya une dizaine de sortilèges à la suite, sans s'arrêter. Hermione les évita avec peine et alors que le dernier lui frôlait l'oreille, elle envoya un sort. Le Mangemort faillit rire en voyant la direction que celui-ci prenait, elle l'avait complètement loupé.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'Hermione avait, au contraire, parfaitement visé. Le sortilège ricocha sur le miroir et frappa le Mangemort à l'épaule. Il tomba, inconscient. Elle savoura un instant sa victoire, et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit :

-Joli tir Granger.

C'était Malefoy, négligemment accoudé à ce qu'il restait de la porte.

-On dirait que tu es aussi rusée qu'un Serpentard, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Mais la prochaine fois, si tu pouvais épargnée mes portes, ce serait gentil.

A ces mots, Hermione le chassa de la main, retenant un sourire. Puis, après deux secondes de réflexion, elle répondit :

-Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai toujours été plus maligne que vous, et ça t'énervait prodigieusement. C'est en partie pour ça que tu t'acharnais sur moi à poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné ou énervé par le discernement dont elle faisait preuve. Oui il la détestait pour ça ! Et pour tellement d'autres choses ! Il la détestait pour son sang impur, certes, mais également parce qu'elle était l'amie de Potter et qu'elle semblait toujours tout savoir sur tout, parce qu'elle était plus intelligente que la plupart des gens de son âge et qu'elle se devait de le faire savoir à tout le monde.

-Bon, concentre-toi. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, et de préférence vivant. On se retrouve au point de secours.

Hermione hocha la tête et il partit en courant. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris : plaisanter avec Malefoy à un tel moment ! Certes, leur relation avait évolué de la haine à une indifférence polie durant la préparation de la mission, mais ils étaient encore loin d'être amis ! Hermione soupira et leva sa baguette vers le Mangemort au sol.

-Oblivius Magicae, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait appris ce sort un an auparavant dans un livre traitant de la mémoire. Il permettait d'effacer toutes les connaissances magiques d'une personne : sorts, créatures, plantes… Une variante du sort infligé aux Moldus confrontés à la magie. Il se souviendrait donc de qui il était mais serait totalement inutile à Voldemort. Il pouvait tout réapprendre évidemment, mais cela prendrait des mois, voire des années et elle espérait bien que la guerre se termine avant ça. Et puis, elle préférait ça aux deux autres options qui s'offraient à elle : les tuer ou les laisser repartir pour que ce soit eux qui la tuent plus tard.

A petit trot, elle revint sur ses pas. Elle prit le pouls du Mangemort étendu dans la chambre de Malefoy, mais il était mort. Elle s'en voulu un peu, mais laissa la culpabilité pour plus tard et repartit en sens inverse, après avoir récupéré sa baguette qu'elle glissa dans sa botte, au cas où. L'étage était à présent désert. Elle se sentit légèrement mal, imaginant qu'ils étaient déjà partis sans elle. Non. Ils l'avaient attendue. C'était elle qui avait les livres, se rappela-t-elle. Ils ne seraient pas partis sans, n'est-ce pas ?

Le doute lui fit accélérer le pas et très vite, elle se retrouva au premier étage. Un Mangemort surgit devant elle et elle se baissa pour éviter le sortilège de mort qui arrivait sur elle.

-Non ! Ne les tuez pas ! cria un homme torse nu, sortant d'une cellule.

Cela attira l'attention du mage noir et Hermione en profita pour le stupéfixer. L'homme qui avait crié regarda alors la jeune femme avec un air avide qui la fit frissonner. Et le sourire qu'il lui fit ensuite lui glaça le sang. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnu : l'homme de son cauchemar. Craith. Celui qui avait torturé et tué tant des leurs : Cho Chang, Hannah Abbot, Katie Bell, et tellement d'autres… Il était couvert de sang et Hermione préféra ne pas s'imaginer qui se trouvait en ce moment dans la cellule.

Même après qu'il se soit éclipsé de nouveau dans sa tanière, pour se tenir éloigner des combats et continuer son travail, Hermione resta paralysée. Elle ne craignait plus les Mangemorts et les Partisans, mais cet homme… Il lui faisait une peur bleue, car il était capable des pires atrocités.

C'était Seamus qui avait informé l'Ordre de l'existence de ce monstre. Lors d'une mission pour le Chicaneur, un Partisan l'avait dénoncé et les Mangemorts l'avaient attrapé. Il s'était retrouvé en cellule avec Katie Bell, arrêtée pour avoir détruit un bureau secondaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, passée à l'ennemi. Il avait été torturé pendant une semaine par Craith, et avait vu des sévices encore pires êtres infligées à Katie. Elle n'avait pas survécu. Le lendemain, Seamus donnait des informations sur les membres de la rédaction du Chicaneur dans l'espoir d'en finir plus vite que sa camarade. Les tortures cessèrent immédiatement, mais pas les visites de Craith qui venait toujours lui poser des questions. Pas des questions sur l'Ordre, non, mais sur les tortures qu'il avait reçu, et ça avait encore plus traumatisé Seamus, obligé de revivre chaque jour ce qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il devait être exécuté sur la place publique à titre d'exemple, Seamus avait été sauvé par ses amis de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il leur avait tout avoué, acceptant même n'importe quelle punition que l'Ordre aurait pu lui donner. Il les avait trahi et, par sa faute, Le Chicaneur avait perdu trois de ses membres.

Mais l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas pu lui en vouloir après les atrocités qu'il avait vécu. Ils avaient tout vu grâce à la Pensine récupérée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La plupart avaient failli vomir en voyant les souvenirs de Seamus. Ils avaient redoublé de prudence depuis, confiant des potions d'amnésie à tous les membres en cas de capture. Et Seamus n'avait plus jamais été capable de partir en mission, ne dormant plus la nuit et se terrant dans un silence malsain.

Alors oui, Hermione était terrifié par Craith. Il avait réussi à briser son ami. Et elle se sentait totalement incapable de l'affronter. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que cela signifiait laisser les prisonniers à sa merci. Seulement, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle le souhaitait réellement… Combattre ce monstre. Libérez les résistants. Mais elle ne pourrait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger de peur de recroiser son regard glacial.

Elle revint à la réalité lorsqu'un sort lui frôla la jambe. C'était un sort dévié du Mangemort que combattait Klaus, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Elle réalisa alors que tous ses muscles étaient en tension. Elle tenta de se décontracter, resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et observa le combat qui se déroulait plus loin. Elle aurait voulu aider Klaus, mais elle avait peur de le toucher par inadvertance. Elle aurait voulu lui crier de s'éloigner, mais elle ne voulait pas le déconcentrer. Elle savait que cela pouvait être mortel.

Alors elle se contenta d'observer, prête à intervenir. Klaus se rapprochait de plus en plus de son adversaire, ce qu'Hermione ne comprenait pas. En effet, il pouvait être plus facilement touché en étant proche de la baguette ennemie. Néanmoins, il semblait serein et évitait les sortilèges avec une étonnante rapidité. Et malgré cette technique déstabilisante, le Mangemort jubilait intérieurement de le voir se rapprocher car lui aussi savait qu'il pourrait plus facilement le toucher.

Une fois assez prêt, et tout en évitant de justesse un sort, Klaus décocha un magistral coup de pied dans la tête de son adversaire qui, surpris, tomba à terre en lâchant sa baguette. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Klaus pointe la sienne sur lui et prononce d'une voix neutre :

-Avada Kedavra.

L'étincelle verte toucha le Mangemort en pleine poitrine. Hermione en fut choquée. Il avait prononcé la formule de mort comme si c'était une simple liste de course. En plus, il fallait vraiment vouloir voir l'autre mourir pour que le sort fonctionne.

Hermione s'était toujours interdite de l'utiliser pour ne pas ressembler à ses ennemis. Pourtant, elle avait déjà prononcé la formule quelque fois, prise dans la folie d'une bataille, mais sans jamais aucun résultat. Et lui le faisait de manière si désinvolte !

Hermione réalisa alors que ses alliés pouvaient être aussi dangereux que les Mangemorts, et cela ne la rassura pas… Bien au contraire.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nous voici donc au coeur de l'action. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite selon vous ? Vont-ils tous s'en sortir indemnes ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu,

Bisous ! LH :)


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut tout le monde !

Voici donc le chapitre suivant, même s'il arrive encore avec du retard (j'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec le site pour le poster). En plus, j'avance l'écriture très lentement (pourtant je pensais avoir le temps avec la fac, mais même pas... bon ça vient peut-être aussi du fait que j'ai commencé deux autres projets de fanfictions, et d'ailleurs, si des lecteurs sont motivés pour faire ma bêta sur ces histoires-là, je suis preneuse). Bref, je m'excuse encore du retard.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, tout appartient à J.K Rowling sauf certains personnages et l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

.

.

* * *

.

**.**

**Chapitre 7 : La Fuite**

_All this pressure give me anxiety_

.  
Klaus remarqua alors la présence de la Gryffondor. Il lui fit un signe de tête, comme pour lui signaler que tout allait bien et il la rejoignit. Sans un mot, ils descendirent à l'étage du dessous. Ils retrouvèrent Natalis qui, malgré son jeune âge, arrivait à tenir en respect un Mangemort.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? criait-il sans cesse.

Natalis ne répondait pas, préférant se concentrer pour éviter les sorts ennemis et le surprendre avec ses sortilèges informulés. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à les toucher. L'avantage, c'était que la réciproque était vraie également. L'entraînement faisait son effet. Et cela faisait déjà de longues minutes que les deux camps s'épuisaient mutuellement. Alors lorsque Natalis vit Klaus et Hermione arrivés, elle sut qu'elle s'en sortirait vivante. En effet, d'un même geste, les deux sorciers lancèrent un sort sur le Mangemort et celui-ci tomba au sol, mort. Hermione repoussa de nouveau la vague de culpabilité qui l'envahit. Elle aurait bien le temps d'y penser après. Là, il fallait agir.

Suivie des deux autres, elle couru jusqu'à la porte principale et sortit à l'extérieur. Le jour commençait à se lever. Le jardin était désert mais il ne le resterait pas très longtemps. Hermione apercevait déjà un attroupement d'hommes en noir devant le portail. Elle redoubla donc de vitesse et contourna le Manoir pour arriver vers le mini-stade de Quidditch de Malefoy… Enfin mini… Il était bien plus grand que ce à quoi Hermione s'attendait. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail et se dirigea vers Drago, qui attendait seul près d'un cabanon.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Hermione inquiète de ne pas voir avec lui Katherine et Caecilia.

-Je les pensais avec vous.

-Non, elles ne sont pas avec nous.

-Merci Granger, mais je crois que je l'avais remarqué, répondit-il sèchement.

-Il faut retourner les chercher ! s'exclama Klaus.

-On ne peut pas, commença Drago.

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, ajouta Hermione.

L'allemand les regarda tour à tour, sa mâchoire se crispant un peu plus à chaque seconde. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser là. Il regarda Malefoy sortir des balais du cabanon. Ils ne faisaient plus attention à lui, comme si la conversation était bouclée, comme s'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

-C'est ma soeur et ma copine qui sont là-bas, leur dit-t-il d'une voix éteinte, et vous voudriez que je les abandonne ?

Hermione le regarda et se sentit mal. Elle n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place. Les sorcières qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, elle ne les connaissait que très peu, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Klaus. Elles étaient les dernières personnes qui comptaient réellement pour lui.

-Je ne peux pas partir sans elles, ajouta-t-il un peu plus fort.

-Il le faut, répondit durement Drago. On ne sait pas où elles sont, et on risquerait tous de se faire tuer en retournant les chercher. On a ce pour quoi on est venu, il est grand temps de partir.

-Je ne les laisserais pas ! cria Klaus en détachant chaque mot.

Puis il partit en courant en direction du Manoir. Hermione entendit Malefoy jurer, avant de le voir prendre un balais et le suivre en volant. Les deux sorcières restées au sol se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Hermione soupira. En fait, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle connaissait peu Klaus, mais il semblait être quelqu'un de déterminé et qu'on ne faisait pas changé d'avis en un claquement de doigt. Alors elle récupéra un deuxième balais et couru sur les traces de l'allemand.

Elle entendit les pas précipités de Natalis derrière elle. Elles arrivèrent très vite à son niveau car Malefoy lui avait bloqué la route et ils se criaient dessus, aucun ne voulant céder à l'autre. Hermione prit son ton le plus calme possible et demanda à Klaus :

-Est-ce que tu leur fais confiance ? A Katherine et Caecilia ?

-Bien sûr, mais…

-Est-ce que tu nous fais confiance ? le coupa-t-elle.

-Oui mais…

-Alors écoute-moi quand je te dis qu'elles s'en sont sûrement sorties. Elles nous ont peut-être attendus ici et sont parties ne nous voyant pas arriver. Elles savaient qu'elles devaient fuir en cas de problèmes, Théo nous l'a assez dit et répété. Et si, par malheur, elles ne se sont pas enfuies, fais-nous confiance. On ira les chercher tout de suite !

Klaus la regarda un moment, interdit. Il avait prévu de répliquer qu'ils ne les abandonneraient jamais, pas même quelques minutes, mais le nom de Théo l'avait stoppé. Il faisait plus confiance à Théo qu'à n'importe qui hormis peut-être les deux disparues, et il se souvenait parfaitement de ses mots le matin même : « S'il y a le moindre problèmes, partez. Avec ou sans les livres, partez. Et si quelqu'un est capturé, qu'il sache qu'on ne l'abandonnera pas. On ira le chercher le plus vite possible, tous ensemble. Ne tentez rien. »

Alors il fit quelques pas en arrière. Partir ne voulait pas dire les abandonner, partir signifiait sauver le groupe. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Les paroles de Théo tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Ils viendraient tous les chercher. Ensemble. Ensemble, ils auraient plus de chance. Il regarda Hermione qui lui souriait et il acquiesça. Elle lui donna le balais qu'elle avait à la main et il monta dessus sans plus hésiter. Sa décision était prise. Hermione se plaça derrière lui et il décolla tandis que Drago faisait monter Natalis sur son balais. Hermione avait avoué sa peur de voler lors de la préparation, c'est pourquoi ils avaient prévu qu'elle monte avec quelqu'un, normalement Katherine.

Mais le temps qu'ils raisonnent Klaus, les Mangemorts s'étaient beaucoup trop rapprochés d'eux et ils leur lançaient des sortilèges. Elle ne savait pas qui parmi eux savait trop bien viser, mais deux éclairs rouges leur suffirent à briser les deux balais. Les quatre sorciers tombèrent. La chute fut brève. Ils n'avaient pas pu monter bien haut. Hermione se releva tant bien que mal, et ne perdit pas de temps pour protéger leur groupe. Ils étaient nombreux. Une dizaine. Et elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi.

Klaus vint très vite à sa rescousse et tout deux lançaient des Protego à tout va. Il n'était même pas question d'attaquer, ils étaient en infériorité numérique. Drago et Natalis s'étaient relevés à leur tour et s'étaient joints à eux pour se protéger.

-On recule petit à petit, commanda Klaus avec un sang-froid implacable. Une fois prêt du cabanon, tu prends d'autres balais Drago et toi Hermione, tu lances les fioles de Jeremy au sol. Natalis et moi on vous couvre et on pourra fuir grâce au brouillard.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de voir si les autres l'avaient écouté et commença à reculer, la baguette toujours pointée devant lui pour se protéger. Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Drago, Hermione et Natalis suivaient son mouvement. Le temps, lui, sembla s'étirer pendant qu'ils tenaient toujours les Mangemorts à distance. Ils arrivèrent enfin vers le cabanon et Hermione n'attendit pas plus pour jeter au sol les fioles que Jeremy leur avait données.

Un épais nuage noir s'éleva devant eux et les fit un peu tousser. Drago avait récupéré deux nouveaux balais. Heureusement qu'il avait toujours refusé de donner ses vieux balais à la charité comme lui avait longtemps suggéré sa mère. Il en donna un à Klaus qui s'empressa de monter dessus et de décoller et un à Natalis qui fit de même. Hermione se retrouva donc avec pour seul choix de monter derrière Malefoy, ce qui les mit tous les deux mal à l'aise. Ils décollèrent rapidement et fuirent le Manoir et les Mangemorts qui tentaient toujours, tant bien que mal, de les toucher malgré la fumée.

Le voyage se fit en silence. Hermione, loin de la folie de la bataille, commença à réfléchir, ce qui lui permit d'oublier qu'elle avait des mètres de vide sous ses pieds. Elle ne comprenait pas comment tout cela avait pu autant mal tourner. Elle s'y était préparée, évidemment, mais ils n'avaient croisé personne et n'avaient, à priori, déclenché aucune alarme. Alors comment les Mangemorts avaient-ils su qu'ils étaient là ? Comment avaient-ils pu arriver en si grand nombre en si peu de temps ? Etait-il possible qu'il y ait un traître dans le groupe ? Mais qui alors ?

Le seul nom qui lui venait à l'esprit était Malefoy. C'était le seul en qui elle n'avait pas confiance. Elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement les autres, mais elle ne pouvait pas se les imaginer trahir ainsi le groupe, trahir Théo. Durant les quelques jours où elle les avait côtoyé, elle avait bien vu le respect qu'il inspirait à ses camarades. Elle avait beau y réfléchir encore et encore, au bout d'un moment, même Malefoy ne lui semblait plus suspect. Non, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir comment cette mission avait pu se terminer ainsi, avec deux disparues.

Le voyage paru affreusement long à Hermione. Elle n'était déjà pas à l'aise sur un balai, mais l'être avec Malefoy rendait tout cela encore plus étrange. Surtout qu'il allait vite, et elle n'avait jamais été fan de vitesse. Elle était d'ailleurs persuadée qu'il le savait et le faisait exprès. Mais elle ne dit rien, ne voulant lui donner aucune satisfaction.

En arrivant près de Londres où déjà des voitures commençaient à circuler malgré l'heure matinale, ils descendirent de leur balais et transplanèrent sur le chemin de Traverse. Dans la rue, certains sorciers s'activaient déjà, vaquant à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Toujours masqués, le petit groupe se dirigea vers la boutique d'Ollivander et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Une fois en sécurité dans l'obscurité du magasin, Drago leur annonça :

-Je vais, seul, chercher le portoloin chez Jeremy. Un groupe, même petit comme le notre attirerait l'attention à une heure pareille.

-Je devrais y aller alors, intervint Klaus. Si quelqu'un te voit, ça te mettrait dans un position ennuyeuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr de passer inaperçu. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je saurais faire en sorte qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas.

Klaus haussa les épaules et accepta. Il s'assit sur une chaise, la seule encore debout dans la boutique abandonnée, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le trajet, long, trop long, l'avait fait réfléchir, et la culpabilité avait repointé le bout de son nez avec beaucoup trop de force. Il s'en voulait d'être parti sans être sûr que les deux femmes de sa vie soient en sécurité. Il savait qu'il avait agit pour la sécurité du groupe. Il n'en voulait pas à Hermione ou Drago d'avoir réussi à le convaincre de fuir, et il ne doutait pas qu'ils iraient tous les chercher une fois rentrés au camp, mais il savait également qu'il pouvait se passer des choses tragiques durant ce laps de temps. Et ça, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Hermione aussi culpabilisait, mais pour des raisons différentes. Elle avait tué. Elle savait qu'en guerre, c'était nécessaire, vital, que c'était eux ou elle, mais elle culpabilisait. Elle savait qu'elle avait tué un père, un fils, un mari… Quelqu'un qui était important aux yeux d'une autre personne. Quelqu'un comme elle mais qui avait fait de mauvais choix. Et tout ça la rendait malade. On aurait pu pensé que depuis le temps où ils étaient en guerre, depuis le temps qu'elle se retrouvait confronté à ces mages noirs, elle ne ressentirait plus la même peine, mais rien à faire. A chaque fois qu'elle ôtait la vie de quelqu'un, ce sentiment profond de culpabilité réapparaissait.

Natalis, quant à elle, était à mille lieux des sentiments de Klaus et Hermione. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'inquiéter pour les deux femmes, car on lui avait dit et répété qu'elle était la faiblesse du groupe. Trop jeune, moins bonne duelliste, qui ne connait pas la guerre. Si elle s'en était sortie, il semblait évident pour Natalis que c'était la même chose pour Katherine et Caecilia. Donc elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Au contraire, elle était très heureuse d'avoir pu prendre part à cette expédition et d'avoir tenu tête à des Mangemorts. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à les tuer, et elle était donc impatiente de recommencer l'entraînement pour se perfectionner et devenir plus forte.

Alors que les trois sorciers étaient perdus dans leurs pensées à l'intérieur de la boutique d'Ollivander, Drago marchait d'un pas rapide en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Il vit qu'il attirait deux trois regards avec son masque bleu mais personne ne l'arrêta. Il monta donc les deux étages pour se retrouver devant la porte de Jeremy et frappa doucement. Jeremy ouvrit tout de suite et le fit entrer avec empressement. Il voulait savoir si tout s'était bien déroulé, car il n'avait pas arrêté de s'inquiéter depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Drago répondit à l'interrogation silencieuse :

-On ne sait pas où sont Katherine et Caecilia. Les autres m'attendent chez Ollivander.

-Comment a réagi Klaus ?

-Mal. Mais il ira mieux.

Jeremy leva les yeux au ciel. C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il voyait bien que Drago était fils unique. Il ne comprenait pas l'importance de la famille. Klaus ira peut-être mieux, oui, mais au bout de combien de temps ?

-J'aurais besoin d'un service, continua Drago.

-Quel genre de service ?

-Le genre qui doit rester totalement secret, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Jeremy hésita quelques instants. Tout cela lui paraissait bien étrange. Drago n'était pas du genre à cacher ses faits et gestes. Du moins, pas à Alice, pas à Klaus et encore moins à Théo.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

Jeremy hocha la tête. Evidemment qu'il lui faisait confiance. On ne se faisait pas souffrir à cause de Feudeymon sur le bras juste pour passer le temps. Alors Drago sortit de sa poche un médaillon. Celui-ci était assez volumineux, de couleur rose claire et des symboles ressemblant fortement à des signes chinois étaient gravés dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'américain, intrigué.

-Je vous l'expliquerais, à toi et aux autres, en temps voulu. Mais pour l'instant, peux-tu juste essayer d'en créer d'autres identiques ? Ou de multiplier celui-ci ? Enfin je ne sais pas, mais essaye de faire en sorte qu'il y en ai un pour tout le monde. S'il te plait, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes après.

-Si c'est un objet magique, je ne pourrais pas le reproduire sans connaître les sortilèges qui ont été appliqués dessus.

-Je crois que seule la pierre est réellement importante… C'est elle qui a des propriétés particulières.

Jeremy hocha de nouveau la tête, observant la pierre plus précisément. Il n'en avait jamais vu des comme ça. Il se posait déjà de nombreuses questions, sur le médaillon mais également sur les intentions de Drago. Pourquoi en avait-il besoin ? Pourquoi voulait-il garder cela secret ? Il aurait voulu poser toutes ses interrogations à voix haute, mais il savait pertinemment que Drago ne lui répondrait jamais. Impatient de se plonger dans cette nouvelle énigme, il prit une vieille boite à chaussures qui traînait et la transforma en Portoloin. Puis, il chassa Drago en lui disant qu'il avait exactement dix minutes pour retourner à la boutique d'Ollivander et lui en confia un second, fait avec un vieux tee-shirt à moitié brûlé, pour faire le chemin en sens inverse deux jours plus tard.

Caecilia tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait lui arriver et cela l'effrayait énormément. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle regardait autour d'elle pour tenter de trouver une issue mais aucune idée géniale ne lui venait à l'esprit. Les liens de la chaise magique sur laquelle elle était assise lui brûlait les poignets à chaque mouvement un peu brusque.

Un grincement sinistre se fit entendre. Elle leva la tête. Un homme dans la trentaine venait d'entrer dans la pièce vide. Il semblait décontracté… trop décontracté, pensa-t-elle. Il s'approcha d'elle et souleva son visage.

-Salut jolie demoiselle. On m'appelle Craith. C'est du gallois. J'ai toujours été fasciné par les légendes galloises. Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Elle ne répondit rien. Il attendit quelques secondes et le silence étant toujours persistant, il serra son menton un peu plus fort et lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre à une question. Tes parents ne t'ont-ils rien appris ?

Sa voix s'était faite plus glaciale. Caecilia frissonna et enfin, lui donna son prénom.

-Et bien voilà, ce n'était pas compliqué, ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant le crâne.

Il s'éloigna de la chaise, et enleva son pull tout en se faisant craquer les épaules et le cou. Le tee-shirt qu'il portait en-dessous laissait voir de nombreuses cicatrices sur ses bras. Caecilia ne pouvait s'empêcher de les fixer en se demandant comment il était possible d'en avoir autant. Craith le remarqua et sourit.

-Oui j'ai beaucoup de cicatrices. Des expériences que j'ai faites quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais celle que je préfère est celle-ci, dit-il en soulevant le bas de son tee-shirt.

Il caressa une énorme cicatrice, encore légèrement rouge, qui lui barrait le ventre du nombril vers les côtes, et un air attendri lui passa sur le visage, ce que Caecilia trouva à la fois bizarre et très effrayant.

-Et toi Caecilia, as-tu des cicatrices à me montrer ? demanda-t-il avec une voix douce.

-Non.

-Quel dommage ! Heureusement, je vais être là pour réparer tout ça. Mais n'oublie pas, c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça.

La jeune fille fondit en larmes. Ses nerfs avaient lâché. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était un risque à courir quand elle s'était engagée dans la guerre aux côtés de Klaus, de celui qu'elle aimait, mais elle pensait que jamais ça ne lui arriverait à elle. La torture, elle n'était pas faite pour l'encaisser, car c'était bien de ça dont il était question, elle n'en avait aucun doute. Elle n'était pas une guerrière. Elle n'avait jamais subi de Doloris contrairement à Klaus, et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait le supporter. Elle avait même entendu dire que certains en devenait fou… Etait-ce ce qui allait lui arriver ?

Ils atterrirent dans la forêt bulgare toujours sans un mot, et d'un même pas, ils se dirigèrent vers le camp. A peine eurent-ils traverser la barrière qui les cachait au reste du monde que Théo se précipita vers eux. Il n'avait pas arrêter de tourner en rond depuis qu'ils étaient partis, quelques heures auparavant. Les yeux de Théo furetèrent dans tous les coins à la recherche des deux sorcières disparues.

-Où sont… commença-t-il.

-On ne sait pas, répondit Drago.

Théo se tourna immédiatement vers Klaus, tentant de voir la réaction de l'allemand. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son ami et lui dit :

-Tu m'as bien promis qu'on irait les chercher, n'est-ce pas ?

Théo hocha la tête et d'une main, les invita dans la tente principale pour qu'ils lui expliquent tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois leur récit terminé, Théo se sentit vraiment mal. C'était son idée d'aller chercher des livres chez Malefoy et à cause de lui, deux de ses amies avaient disparues et étaient sûrement torturées ou mortes. Il se sentit nauséeux. Mais il avait promis qu'ils iraient les chercher, alors ils le feraient. Et pour ça, il fallait mettre un plan au point. Il fallait réunir tout le monde.

-Restez ici, je reviens, dit-il simplement.

Il se leva et fit le tour du camp, rassemblant toutes les personnes présentes, soit les jumeaux et Alice. Ceux-ci pressentaient que la réunion urgente n'allait pas leur plaire, et ils avaient raison. Lorsqu'ils furent assis dans la tente, ils constatèrent tout de suite l'absence des deux sorcières.

-Je vais résumer la situation, commença Théo debout devant ses amis. Nous avons récupéré les livres que nous étions allés chercher au Manoir des Malefoy, mais nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de Katherine et Caecilia.

-Il faut aller les chercher alors ! lança Alek, ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils faisaient encore là, assis, à écouter son discours.

-C'est exactement pour ça que je nous ai tous réuni, continua Théo. Il faut aller les chercher, mais je ne veux pas en faire une mission suicide non plus. Les Mangemorts doivent être sur leur gardes après cette infiltration. Ils vont redoubler de méfiance et sûrement augmenter les défenses. Je veux donc la participation de tout le monde, pour trouver un plan mais aussi sur le terrain par la suite.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais Alice, cela vaut également pour toi. Tout le monde doit aider si l'on veut avoir une chance de les sauver.

Alice se cala au fond de son siège, mécontente. Elle se fichait éperdument de Caecilia et Katherine. Si elles n'étaient pas fichues de s'en sortir seules, alors elles ne méritaient pas qu'elle risque sa vie pour elles. Elle était là uniquement pour Drago. Elle l'avait aidé, avec Théo, pour sa fuite, mais elle ne voulait pas faire plus. Elle tenait à la vie, et ne la risquerait pas pour des personnes qui ne comptaient pas à ses yeux.

Elle écouta donc d'une oreille distraite le reste de la réunion. Chacun semblait assez impliqué dans ce qui se préparait. Les jumeaux avaient longtemps débattu avec Théo en insistant la puissance de l'effet de surprise s'ils y allaient tout de suite. Mais comme à son habitude, c'était le Serpentard qui avait réussi à imposer son idée, et depuis, les discussions allaient bon train sur un nouveau moyen de pénétrer dans le Manoir pour sauver les deux femmes.

Alice fut même surprise de constater l'implication étonnante de Drago là-dedans. Ce n'était pas normal. Il n'était pas du genre à s'investir autant pour des personnes qu'il ne connaissait que peu au final. Elle était sûre que quelque chose de louche se tramait, mais quoi ? Elle sourit. Après tout, elle avait sûrement la journée pour y réfléchir, car il était clair pour elle qu'elle n'allait pas participer à cette réunion. Elle planta donc son regard sur Drago et, analysant chaque mouvement, tenta d'établir les hypothèses les plus probables.

La première qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'est qu'il cherchait à les sauver parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Ca c'était le genre de comportement qui lui ressemblait. Mais cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner, tout simplement parce que cela signifierait qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Or, Drago pouvait être beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas un traître. Il avait ses propres raisons de fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, raisons qu'il gardait quasi secrètes, mais des raisons quand même. Il ne les aurait pas trahi.

D'ailleurs, Alice n'était pas sûre que Théo soit au courant des raisons qui avait poussé Drago à fuir. Elle espérait secrètement que non, car c'était bon pour son ego de s'imaginer la seule à le savoir.

Puis ses pensées revinrent vers Drago et son implication. Elle essaya d'imaginer tout ce qui pourrait le pousser à s'investir dans cette mission, mais toutes les idées que son cerveau formaient étaient bancales. Elles auraient pu fonctionner avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais pas avec Drago. Non, la seule chose qui lui paraissait vraisemblable était qu'il se sentait coupable… Et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Elle dut attendre plusieurs heures pour que les conversations laissent place à la faim et qu'une ambiance plus détendue se ressente dans la tente. Alice se plaça face à Drago, assez loin du reste du groupe, comme à leur habitude lors du repas.

-Est-ce que tu te sens coupable pour ce qui est arrivé ? chuchota-t-elle au Serpentard.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris, et reposa la fourchette qui était à mis chemin de sa bouche. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit :

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Comme j'avais du temps devant moi, je t'ai observé pendant la réunion. Je te connais Drago. Tu ne te serais pas impliqué comme ça si tu ne te sentais pas coupable.

Son regard se fit glacial.

-Alors tu dois me connaître moins bien que tu ne le pensais. Je le fais car ce sont mes amies.

-Arrête ! On ne me la fait pas à moi. Tu as dû parler trois fois à Katherine et encore moins à Caecilia, et tu veux me faire croire que tu vas prendre des risques pour elles ?

Drago ne répondit rien et se replongea dans son assiette. Alors Alice attendit, car elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. Il n'avait jamais rien pu lui cacher. Elle mangea tranquillement en continuant à le fixer du regard.

-Tu as raison, dit-il soudainement, toujours sans la regarder.

Alice eut du mal à cacher son sourire narquois. Elle patienta pour qu'il continue de lui-même, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

-Oui je me sens coupable, et je sais que c'est débile car je ne suis même pas sûr d'être le responsable de cet échec.

Il baissa encore la voix et ajouta :

-J'ai volé un objet dans le bureau de mon père… Et je me demande s'il n'était pas protégé par un sortilège qui aurait averti les Mangemorts de notre présence… Je ne vois que ça comme explication à leur venue en masse à une heure aussi matinale !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as volé ?

-Un objet.

Son ton était ferme et Alice comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse cette fois-ci. Tant pis, elle savait à présent ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Alors elle haussa les épaules et termina son assiette sans un mot. Elle n'allait pas chercher à le rassurer. Ce n'était pas son rôle et en plus, il était certainement responsable de l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un objet appartenant à Lucius Malefoy et assez important pour que Drago le récupère à ses risques et périls devait être protégé, et sûrement pas qu'un peu.

Une fois le repas terminé, seuls les jumeaux purent quitter la tente pour écouter Potterveille, la radio de la Résistance, les autres étant toujours réquisitionnés pour trouver un moyen de s'infiltrer de nouveau dans le Manoir et sauver Katherine et Caecilia. Les discussions reprirent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais arrêtées.

Klaus restait malgré tout assez silencieux, préférant réfléchir seul pour le moment. Personne ne vint le contrarier, tout le monde savait que c'était lui le plus touché par ces disparitions. Théo, quant à lui, multipliaient les idées de plans, voulant à tout prix aider ses amis. Lui aussi culpabilisait. Il était persuadé que tout était de sa faute. Non seulement c'est lui qui avait demandé de l'aide à Hermione et parlé de la bibliothèque des Malefoy, mais il n'avait même pas pris part à l'expédition.

Contrairement à lui, Hermione était sur la réserve. Elle avait plus d'expériences qu'eux dans la guerre contre Voldemort et elle savait que ce n'était jamais une bonne idée d'enchaîner plusieurs missions en si peu de temps. La précipitation apportait toujours des ennuis. Soudain, elle pensa à quelque chose…

-Il faut partir d'ici ! s'exclama-t-elle surprenant tout le monde.

-Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Théo.

-Craith…

-Qui est-ce ?

-Un monstre. Il faut partir d'ici ! commença-t-elle à s'affoler. Il est au service de Vous-Savez-Qui et il peut faire avouer n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Certains des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont passés entre ses mains et ils sont soit morts, soit plus assez vivants pour nous aider.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la tente.

-Est-ce que tu sous-entends que Caecilia et Katherine nous trahiront ? questionna froidement Klaus.

-Je dis plutôt qu'elles n'auront pas le choix si elles veulent s'en sortir vivantes.

-Alors il faut redoubler d'efforts pour les sauver. C'est tout.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'écria Hermione. Ils peuvent débarquer bien avant qu'on trouve un plan assez sécurisé pour aller les sauver. Il faut partir. Il les brise, beaucoup trop rapidement.

-Et où voudrais-tu qu'on aille ? demanda Drago, sarcastique.

-Poudlard, répondit-elle avec conviction.

Les deux anciens Mangemorts rigolèrent légèrement.

-Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, commença Malefoy, on ne peut plus accéder au château depuis la Grande Bataille.

-Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, répliqua Hermione sur le même ton, la Résistance l'utilise comme refuge en cas de pépin, ce qui est exactement ce qui nous arrive je crois. Il suffit de savoir comment y accéder. Et vous avez de la chance, moi je sais.

.

.

* * *

Alors alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Dites-moi tout :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bisous !

LH


End file.
